Prueba de Amor
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Cuando Luffy y sus nakamas llegan a una extraña isla, donde son recibidos por los habitantes de esta misma, se enteran de que ellos son los elegido para llegar al centro del laberinto más complicado del mundo ¿Por que aceptaran?¿Y cuando Smoker aparesca allí dentro? ¿Que pasaría si el laberinto solo fuera un prueba de Amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas, sin embargo, estuve varios días perfeccionándola y dejándola reposar para que florezca. Debo admitir que no tengo muchos fics de varios capítulos, y sobre todo, muy pocos son en el verdadero mundo de One Piece, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda. Espero que les guste. **

Cuando un sol cálido y una brisa suave azotaron el Sunny, Nami supo que estaban cerca de toparse con una isla. Eso la entusiasmo, hacía ya, dos años que no veía a sus nakama, y ahora, que se habían reencontrado ya iban por su quinta aventura juntos, en busca del One Piece.

La vida como piratas no era sencilla, y a pesar de que se lamentaba en ciertas ocasiones, de que su capitán fuera tan… Luffy, y tuviera una recompensa de 400.000.000 millones, le gusta el hecho de volver a estar con sus compañeros. Se arrimó al extremo derecho del barco y contempló el amanecer, tan profundo y puro como era. Le encantaba observarlo, y cada vez que le tocaba la guardia, disfrutaba pensando cuanto faltaría para que el sol apareciese por el este. Pero lo que más le hubiese gustado, hubiese sido, compartir ese increíble momento con aquella persona, la persona que realmente amaba. Pensaba en él a menudo, de hecho esos últimos dos años, no había podido parar de recordar o imaginar momentos con él, incluso prometió hacerse mucho más fuerte por él. Suspiró, si seguía pensando así, terminaría loca, si es que ya no lo estaba, claro. El viento comenzó a bailar al compás del viento y cuando el sol estuvo a medio salir, decidió que despertaría a todos para informarles que una isla estaba cerca.

Para cuando el sol estuvo completamente a la vista, todos se encontraban despiertos. Sanji se encontraba en la increíble cocina que había construido Franky, cocinando para los demás tripulantes. Robin quien yacía sentada en una silla, tomaba sol mientras leía uno de sus muchos libros de arqueología que tanto le gustaba. Mientras Luffy y Chopper bailaban al compás de la música de Brook, Usopp creaba uno de sus muchos geniales inventos que tanto lo entretenían. Por otro lado, Zoro dormitaba en la cómoda cubierta del Thousand Sunny, al mismo tiempo que Nami chequeaba el diario que, milagrosamente, acababa de llegar al barco. Franky manejaba el timón, mientras silbaba junto a la melodía del músico. Y por último, Trafalgar Law, el hombre con el que habían hecho una alianza, los observaba fijamente, desde su lugar en la proa del navío.

Todo resultaba normal. Las emociones por llegar a la isla, tan esperada y deseada, lograban que el ambiente fuera agradable y emocionante. Nadie se quejaba, su capitán había ordenado que esa desconocida isla fuera su próximo destino, y así seria. Después de todo, lo que decía el capitán, se hacía.

**Me pregunto qué isla será** – Unas estrellitas aparecieron en los brilloso ojos de Luffy mientras cualquier tipo de pensamientos pasaba por su cabeza – **Quizás sea una isla de carne, o de manzanas** – Un hilo de baba comenzó a deslizarse por su boca

**O quizás de algodón** – Añadió el reno mientras saltaba intentando llegar a la altura del morocho

**Eso sería genial ¿Verdad?** – Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa y se agachó para estar a su altura

Robin bajo su libro y le dedico una tierna mirada al médico y al capitán. Era tierno pensar que dos personas de sus edades imaginaran semejante cosa, pero ¿Acaso no se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo? Nada la sorprendía ya. Después de todo, durante su largo viaje, habían vivido múltiples situaciones, y habían conocido miles de isla sin sentido común. Islas en el cielo. Islas donde en un extremo era un infierno y en el otro una heladera. Nada la sorprendería. Desvió su mirada hacía la joven navegante quien yacía concentrada en su lectura, sonrió al verla subir la mirada y dedicarle una fugaz mirada al morocho que se hacía llamar capitán de aquel barco.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a ocultarlo? Ya habían pasado dos años, y todavía seguía intentando hacerla creer que no sentía nada por Luffy. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta? La mirada de Nami y la de Robin se cruzaron por un momento, y fue entonces cuando la morocho le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez, picara. Si, ella lo sabía todo, y la había visto. La pelirroja se limitó a ruborizarse toda y clavar fijo sus ojos en el periódico.

Eso sí le resultaba vergonzoso, varias veces la arqueóloga le había insinuado que sabía lo que su corazón sentía, pero… No podía perder la dignidad de esa manera, después de todo, ella jamás había sido de ese tipo de mujeres, siempre le había hecho creer que esa era solo su imaginación, y que ella no sentía nada por el pequeño capitán, pero tarde o temprano debería admitirlo. Al menos a Robin, era evidente que ella ya no se comería el verso de que estaba confundida y que todo era producto de su propia imaginación. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañera quien no hizo más que contemplarla.

**¿Podemos hablar en privado?** \- Murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada para que ésta no notara el rubor que emanaban sus mejillas

**Por supuesto que podemos** – Esa sonrisa tan… La incomodaba

Sin que nadie notara sus presencias, se escurrieron hacía el acuario. Un lugar seguro, que nadie frecuentaba a esas horas. Cuando Robin tomó asiento cómodamente, Nami se paró frente a ella, esperando que la misma morocha iniciase la conversación, pero al ver que eso no pasaría se decidió a hablar.

**Eso sobre… Yo… Quería…** \- Resignada se obligó a decir algo, pero ninguna oración con sentido salía de sus labios

**¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar, Navegante-San?** \- Pregunto para darle ánimos

**Es sobre… Luffy… y…** \- Tartamudeó mientras se ponía aún más colorada por la situación en la que se había metido

**¿Sobre qué te gusta el capitán-san?** – Pregunto ingenuamente – **Ya sé que solo es mi imaginación** – Desvió la mirada incrédulamente mientras su rostro reflejaba satisfacción

**No… bueno… en realidad…** -

Retrocedió unos pasos, jamás se había sentido tan manipulada. ¿Qué era lo que Robin lograba? Sin necesidad de preguntar, su mirada, su tono de voz, sus gestos, sus expresiones, lograban que uno dijera lo que ella quería. Nami volteó para ocultar su incomodidad y sus ganas de salir corriendo. Se sentía molesta y un poco confundida, logrando que sus nervios estuviesen a punto de sacarla de juicio. Pensó en que ya era tiempo de revelarle los secretos a su amiga, después de todo, ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo sospechaba desde antes que Nami se dé cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, y además, Robin era su mejor amiga ¿Cómo no confesarle? Decidida la contempló unos segundos.

**En realidad yo amo a…** -

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp irrumpieron en la habitación cual estampida de elefantes. Parecían desesperados y contentos a la vez ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entraron gritando el nombre de las mujeres y diciendo algo que, gracias a que los tres hablaban a la vez, ninguna de las dos pudo entender.

\- **Cállense, no puedo entender nada** – Dijo Nami mientras respiraba profundo, la habían interrumpido y ahora, no sería capaz de volver a recuperar la confianza - **¡Cállense! **– Gritó al no poder recobrar la paz, como por arte de magia la habitación quedo inundada bajo un largo silencio. Robin soltó una pequeña carcajada - **¿Qué sucede? **–

\- **¡La isla, Nami! ¡La isla! **– Exclamó Luffy cual asmático de la emoción

**¿Ya divisaron tierra?** – Dijo mientras se arrimaba a la salida a cubierta

Los cinco reaparecieron bajo la luz solar, y distinguieron un gran montículo de tierra. Era extraño, parecía ser un enorme montículo, sin embargo, la vista estaba arruinada por una gran pared que no dejaba ver más allá del puerto.

Cuando Nami ordenó que dejaran caer el ancla, el entusiasmo se apodero de casi todos los tripulantes del Sunny. Estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura, y por alguna extraña razón, todas las aventuras que incluyeran a Monkey D Luffy, no eran cortas y simples, no eran normales. El Mugiwara fue el primero en bajar, salto desde la proa del barco hacia el pequeño muelle de madera que yacía a su lado. Todos se quejaron, como de costumbre. Siempre Luffy hacía lo que quería y eso terminaba perjudicando a todos los tripulantes.

\- **¡Espera, Luffy!** – Grito Zoro mientras se paraba en la baranda el barco

El capitán frenó bruscamente. Volteó a ver al espadachín, quien llevaba su mirada clavaba en la enorme pared. ¿Qué era eso? Cuando Luffy entendió la preocupación del peliverde, bajo su mirada, la cual quedó cubierta por la sombra del sombrero.

\- **¿Qué sucede, Zoro?** – Preguntó Chopper dando un paso al frente

\- **El problema ahora es ¿Qué es esa pared? **– Comenzó su explicación mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el mango de una de sus katanas – **Éste lugar me huele mal ¿Qué clase de isla tiene un enorme pared atravesándola?** –

Mientras el peliverde filosofaba, todos quedaban inmóviles, intentando buscar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que el espadachín hacía. Solo Luffy se percató de que un contingente de personas se acercaba rápidamente por el muelle. En un principio pensó que eran una amenaza y no les quito la mirada asesina de encima, pero al ver que hombres, mujeres y niños llevaban una contagiosa sonrisa en sus rostros, sus hombros se relajaron. Venían gritando, hablando y riendo, casi como si fuese un juego.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el resto de la tripulación logró reaccionar, y aún más confundidos que el mismo capitán, se acercaron a la barandilla para poder apreciar mejor la escena. Era toda una villa que iba a recibirlos como si fueran agradables e inocentes huéspedes del mar ¿Qué no se daban cuanta que ellos eran piratas? ¿Acaso no conocían al ya famoso Mugiwara No Luffy? ¿Ni siquiera se habían percatado de Trafalgar Law? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando los pueblerinos los invitaron a una fiesta, su capitán acepto enseguida, típico de aquel hombre.

\- **Esto es extraño** – Añadió el espadachín mientras contemplaba a su capitán alejándose por el muelle

\- **¿Qué es lo que es extraño, espadachín-san?** – Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a él

**\- No entiendo la lógica ¿Qué clase de isla recibe a piratas?** – Zoro soltó la espada que había agarrado por prevención y bajo de un salto al muelle, para seguir a su capitán. Detrás de él, Usopp, Brook, Chopper y Franky saltaron con la misma emoción que su capitán

\- **Zoro-Ya tiene razón** \- Suspiró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacía el joven pirata con el que había decidido aliarse - **Pero supongo que no escuchará ¿Verdad? – **

Cuando las dos mujeres asintieron preocupadamente, el cirujano se resigno. Una alianza era una alianza, y a pesar de tenerla con los Mugiwara traía muchas ventajas, también tenía muchísimas desventajas, como por ejemplo, los caprichos del capitán, que a pesar de ser un hombre buscado en todo el mundo, con una recompensa de 400 millones, se comportaba como un niño a la edad de 19 años.

Los tripulantes restantes, bajaron lentamente y comenzaron a caminar hacía el pequeño pueblo que yacía al final del muelle.

Era algo rustico, las casas y todas las construcciones, ya sean puentes o negocios, estaban hechos de una extraña piedra color negra y una pálida madera que a simple vista, parecía suave y acogedora. Era fascinante que pueblos como esos siguieran existiendo en al mundo, lugares tan retrasados tecnológicamente.

Cariñosamente los aldeanos los invitaron a un banquete que ni siquiera su capitán hubiese imaginado. Carnes de todos tipos y cortes, frutas de múltiples colores, y cereales bien crocantes eran solo unas de las muchas cosas que les ofrecieron. A pesar de que la mitad de la tripulación comía a gusto y festejaba a gusto el hecho de que los aldeanos los hayan invitado a aquel festín, la otra mitad, seguía dudando de la razón por la que aquellos extraños los alimentaban y los cuidaban como si fuesen viejos amigos, o héroes del país.

Cuando las personas comenzaron a hacer extrañas reverencias y a formar un pasillo que llevaba hacía ellos, Zoro se puso de pie. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando allí? Un anciano vestido con extrañas pieles entro caminando desde la parte más oscura de la habitación.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que... Los elegidos han llegado **\- Comentó al detenerse y contemplarlos de arriba a abajo

\- **¿Elegidos? **\- Murmuró Sanji mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y lo apagaba contra el cenicero

**\- Mmm... pero veo que hay un hombre de más **\- Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el ex shichibukai -** Bueno, no importa **-

\- **Oi, Viejo ¿De qué hablas? **-Preguntó Luffy sin parar de comer el filete que le había preparado

\- **Verán elegidos-sama **\- El anciano se sentó sobre una butaca que alguien colocó justo antes - **Por capricho de los Dioses, mis dos hijas fueron encerradas en el centro del laberinto **\- Comenzó - **Dice la profecía que la única persona capaz de salvarlas era un joven muchacho que poseyera un sombrero de paja, junto con su tripulación **\- Todos quedaron helados antes tales palabras - **Kimida, mi hija mayor fue salvada hace 17 años por un pirata pelirrojo, conocido hoy como uno de los Yonkou** -

\- **¡Shanks! **\- Exclamó Luffy mientras se ponía de pie, atragantándose con el filete

\- **Si... Creo que ese era su nombre... **\- Se tocó su larga barba grisasea - **¿Verdad Kimida? **-

Una joven que salió de entre las profundidades de la oscuridad se puso junto a él. Una mujer hermosa que debía tener unos 40 años, con unos cabellos largos y violetas. Lentamente la nariz de Sanji comenzó a emanar sangre.

\- **¡SANJI! **\- Gritó el pequeño doctor mientras corría a tapar la memoraría

\- **Si** \- Afirmó con una angelical voz - **Ese era su nombre **-

\- **Bien, hablamos del mismo **\- El viejo afirmo con la cabeza y prosiguió con su relato - **La profecía decía que antes de que se cumplan 20 años del primer rescate, un joven, con un Mugiwara en su cabeza, llegaría con sus 8 Nakama y salvaría a mi pequeña Lindya** \- Al terminar, el viejo se dejo caer sobre el suelo - **A pesar de que son diez aquí, sé que son ustedes los elegidos ¡Por favor! - Suplicó mientras se reverenciaba ante ellos - No veo a mi hija hace años, ayúdenme** -

El capitán se puso de pie sin quitarse la pata de pollo de la boca , y luego de dedicarles una mirada de afirmación a sus compañeros, se acercó al viejo.

\- **Bien, Viejo, dígame ¿Donde esta? **-

El hombre apuntó la pared.

\- **En el centro del laberinto **-

**Bueno, hasta aquí me he decidido llegar. Espero que les haya gustado y se que al principio no hay tanto LuNa pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo lo abra U.U **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Luego de una semana de actualizar fics y fics (Si tengo muchos... es un tanto agotador, pero me encanta) Llegue al capítulo dos de éste nuevo fic que subí hace ya uno días. **

**Quería agradecerles el primer apoyo que me bindaron Sungmi-chan B y MasterKamina, sus comentario en verdad me alegraron la mañana. Bueno, les dejó aquí el próximo capítulo de ésta historia. **

Cuando abrió los ojos, no encontró nada más que una pared de arboledas. Verde a su derecha, verde a su izquierda, verde al frente y... un extraño pasillo hacía la nada, detrás de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordaba al viejo que le había contado la leyenda a él y a sus nakamas, pero... ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Acaso estaba en el laberinto? Luffy se puso de pie ¿Por qué estaba ahí tirado como si nada? Se desperezó y estiro sus brazos hacía arriba para poder saber cuál era el límite del laberinto ¿Qué? Sus brazos no habían podido tocar el final de la altura.

Con cara de nada contempló el infinito pasillo que se extendía frente a él. No quedaba otra que seguir por ahí, no había salida, y dudaba que hubiese una entrada, pero ahora lo importante era, encontrarse con sus nakamas. Caminó con las manos colocadas sobre su nuca, logrando así una pose vaga y desinteresada ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Aquel pasillo era largo y aburrido, tan aburrido que hasta le dieron ganas de correr. Y así lo hizo. Corrió y corrió pero no encontraba ninguna curva, ningún final ¿Dónde estaba?

Por otro lado Zoro, uno de los nakamas más leales al capitán se encontraba de pie mirando la pared, estaba tan cerca que casi podría haberse tragado alguna rama sin que nadie lo empujara hacía delante. Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. Eso era un círculo, un perfecto círculo hecho de ramas y arbustos. Tomó su Shusui e intentó cortar la arboleda en busca de la salida, pero no. Sorprendido quedó en silencio, ni su espada había sido capaz de cortar aquellos arbustos. ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de allí? Se sentó en el suelo, esperando que de alguna manera, el destino lo saque de aquel lugar, y fue entonces cuando escuchó una respiración. Se puso de pie, cada vez, estaba más cerca ¿De dónde venía? De entre las ramas, una figura apreció.

**¿Robin? – **Preguntó al verla de pie frente a él ¿Cómo había atravesado las ramas? - **¿Qué haces aquí? - ** Era patético, él no había podido cortar ni una maldita rama y ahora ella, se aparecía así, atravesando los arbustos como si nada

**Solo camino –** Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – **Pero tú, pareces frustrado espadachín-san – **Inspeccionó la pared de arbustos buscando una salida, pero al ver que no encontraba ningún camino, volteó hacía donde vino

**¡No estoy frustrado! – **Exclamó mientras un leve rubor surgía en sus mejillas

**De acuerdo –** Le sonrió posando esos hermosos ojos claros en los del peliverde – **Pero si pareces perdido – **

**¡Claro que no! – **Gritó aún más fuerte desviando su mirada – **Solo estaba viendo si se podía… romper este estúpido lugar – **

**Me imagino – **Rio mientras contemplaba el cielo

**Por cierto, mujer ¿Dónde estamos? – **Pareciera como si estuviéramos en un laberinto –** Dentro del laberinto, pero… ¿Cuándo es que ingresamos? – **Se auto preguntó – **Esto es muy extraño - **

Zoro la contempló fijo. Si… la curiosidad sí que mataba. Habían estado festejando como los "elegidos" que eran, de hecho lo único que recordaba era la competencia que había tenido con algunos aldeanos, sobre quien bebía alcohol más rápido. Pero… después de aquello, no recordaba más nada. La pregunta de Robin lo perturbó unos momentos ¿Cuándo habían ingresado allí dentro? Al ver que la morocha no quitaba la mirada del cielo, miró el mismo punto, curioso, intentando entender.

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos se encontró a ella tirada boca abajo en el suelo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se puso de pie, soltando una pequeña mueca de dolor. El golpe o el impacto había sido doloroso ¿Pero qué impacto? ¿Había caído, o simplemente se había apoyado por su cuenta? Bueno, por su cuenta no. No recordaba haberse apostado entre unos arbustitos. Se enderezó y contempló su ubicación ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Fijo su mirada al camino que se abría delante de sus narices. Un largo camino.

**Pero ¿Qué…? – **

Escuchó una voz gritando cual demente, cosa que l atemorizó. El sonido se acercaba cada mes a ella, hasta el punto de pensar que la cosa o la persona, éste a su lado. Volteó engañada por su propia sentido del audio, pero al no encontrar nada, decidió enfocar toda la verdad en un solo sentido, la vista. Entornó sus ojos y fue entonces cuando una figura negra se vio en el horizonte. Cada segundo que ésta sombra se acercaba, más se distinguía ¿Qué era eso? ¡Una persona! Parecía una persona, con un…

**¿Luffy? – **Murmuró mientras daba un paso al frente intentando ver si es que ese era su tan preciado Mugiwara

**¡Nami!** – Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos - **¿Eres tú? – **

La mujer sonrió, era agradable ver a alguien conocido en semejante lugar, después de todo, era un lugar desconocido que ya la estaba asustando. Y ver a Luffy con aquella sonrisa la relajaba. La pequeña y dulce sonrisa se le fue borrando cuando pudo distinguir la velocidad del joven, parecía correr a 40 kilómetros por hora, una barbaridad para un ser humano… aunque… Luffy no fuese nada parecido a un ser humano. ¡Luffy! ¡Debía bajar la velocidad o…! Cuando la pelirroja quiso reaccionar, ya había sido tarde. El pequeño morocho la había envestido con todas fuerzas y la había arrastrado hasta la columna de arboledas, aplastándola contra ésta.

**¡Luffy! – **Exclamó cuando el morocho se separó unos centímetros de ella - **¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué no paraste? – **Paró un segundo para respirar y fue entonces cuando se percató de que el rostro del morocho se encontraba a unos centímetros suyo - **… - **No supo que decir, de repente todo el odio que había sentido cuando una rama se incrustó en su espalda, se había esfumado, transformándose así, en pura vergüenza y ganas de salir corriendo - **¿Por qué…? – **

**¡Nami! ¡Lo siento! – **Agotado recostó su rostro contra el hombro de la mujer **\- No te vi – **Sonrió

**¡Claro que sí!** **¡Idiota! – **Lo empujó lejos de él, logrando que caiga al suelo

**Está bien…** **Lo siento – **Murmuró al ponerse de pie, mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero

**¿Cómo que lo sientes si lo has hecho apropósito?** – Bufó

**¿Apropósito?** **¡No he podido frenar! – **Gritó aún más fuerte el morocho

**Claro que podrías haber frenado, incluso me vistes antes que yo a ti –** Lo incriminó picándole la barriga con un dedo

La discusión siguió mientras ambos se echaban la culpa mutuamente, decidiendo quien tenía razón y quién no. Nada había cambiado, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo los mismos de hace dos años. De un momento a otro, Nami notó con su rabo del ojo que una persona se había parado a contemplarlo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos dejaron los gritos para luego y confundidos, miraron a la persona que los fulminaba. ¡Qué! Ese hombre… ese tipo debía estar muerto… ¿Cómo era posible? Sus cabellos negros se movían a la par del viento, sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en su capitán fríamente, y sus pecas que decoraban el rostro delataban su identidad. Abruptamente, Nami miró a Luffy, esperando su reacción.

**A… Ace… - **Murmuró Luffy

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por la tardanza, me gustaría leer sus comentarios con las opiniones de éste capítulo que ha surgido en mi mente de la nada. Nos leemos pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo están? Bueno… he vuelto de mi vieja ayer y ya estoy impaciente por actualizar mis fics, sobre todo porque he venido con nuevas ideas para publicar aquí en fanfiction, pero ya las puliré y las subiré a su tiempo.**

**Pero antes quiero agradecerles los comentarios a Ishurii y a MasterKamina.**

¡¿Ace?! ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Ese hombre estaba muerto! Ella lo había visto en el diario como más del 99% del mundo, y él… él había sido de ese uno por ciento del mundo que lo había visto cara cara con la muerte, ese hombre, Portgas D Ace había muerto delante suyo hacía dos años. Nami notó como las piernas y los brazos de Luffy comenzaban a temblar sutilmente, y escuchó cuando suavemente tartamudeó su nombre, intentando comprender, intentando buscar una explicación lógica. ¿Pero qué explicación lógica podía haber? Ese hombre había muerto, todos lo sabía. Y ahora ¿Se presentaba así? Y lo más raro de todo ¿En ese lugar?

**¡Ace! – **

El gritó del capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos. La navegante posó su mirada en el morocho pequeño cuyos ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas lentamente. ¡Luffy! ¿Cómo era posible? Miró a Ace nuevamente. No. Algo había en él. Solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en Arabasta, una vez, pero… Esa mirada… No se parecía en absoluto con la que había visto aquella vez. Hacía dos años Portgas D Ace parecía un tipo simpático, fuerte y muy encariñado con su hermanito menor, pero ahora… Sus ojos expresaban un odio y una sensación de venganza absoluta ¿Acaso eso era posible para un hombre que hacía unos años había dado su vida por el pequeño? ¿Qué sentido tenía dar la vida por alguien a quien odias?

**¡Ace! – **

Nuevamente Luffy gritó, pero esta vez, salió corriendo como en busca de aquel hermano perdido. Y, será por la situación o por el instinto femenino de Nami, pero algo le sonó mal.

**Luffy, espera – **

Lo tomó del brazo pero como esperó, eso no lo detuvo. Y claro que no, literalmente no lo detuvo, al ser de goma, el brazo comenzó a estirársele mientras su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca, del que alguna vez fue su hermano. Pero a pesar de la intuición de Nami, Luffy pudo estar a centímetros de Ace y nada pasó. A pesar de todo, Nami lo fulminó con la mirada ¡No tenía sentido! La expresión de ese hombre…

Luffy se soltó de sus manos y cuando el brazo volvió a su normalidad, se paró frente a frente a su hermano de juramento y lo contempló serio. Ace también estaba serio ¿Cómo era posible que actúen así después de… Marineford? ¿Después de esa desastrosa guerra? ¿Después de que Ace muera delante de los ojos de Luffy?

**¿Ace? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Alcanzó a preguntar el pequeño

Pero justo cuando hizo esa pregunta, el morocho mayor levantó su puño y lo golpeó en la mejilla con éste, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Por poco, Nami pudo esquivarlo, logrando que el morocho se estrelle con la misma pared en que ambos se habían chocado anteriormente.

**¡Luffy! – **Nami gritó asustada y confundida

Volteó a ver qué había pasado con su capitán, pero al recordar que un simple golpe no le hacía mucho, supo que debía preocuparse por el estado psicológico del morocho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ace dio un paso al frente, igual de inexpresivo que antes, y eso hizo que la pelirroja se alerte y voltee a mirarlo, furiosa. ¡Ese no podía ser el Ace que había conocido en aquellas tierras lejanas de arena y sequias! ¡Ese no podía ser el hermano agradable de Monkey D Luffy! ¡Ese no podía ser el hombre que sacrifico su vida por el pequeño capitán! Pero cuando estuvo por decirle algo a ese extraño Hiken no Ace, la voz de Luffy resonó en todo el laberinto.

**¿Qué te pasa Ace? –**

Por otro lado, Usopp caminaba por los armoniosos caminos del laberinto, asustado. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? El miedo que le infringía estar solo en ese luminoso pero tétrico lugar, lograba que al avanzar, de un vistazo para atrás, para corroborar que nadie lo siguiera.

**¿Cómo llegue aquí? – **Susurró para sus adentros

Y a pesar que seguramente no era el único Mugiwara perdido en el laberinto, esa idea no dejaba de aparecer en su mente ¿Y si lo habían olvidado? No… Luffy jamás haría eso. Pero y si nadie se daba cuenta de que faltaba su presencia ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de la ausencia de el gran capitán Usopp? Siguió caminando con la inseguridad de un niño cuando debe atravesar un pasillo oscuro. Pero frenó de golpe cuando escucho unos pasos retumbando a sus espaldas ¿Quién podía ser? Miró hacía atrás, buscando una explicación y fue entonces cuando notó que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar.

**Cálmate – **Se obligó

Pero los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? Después de todo el laberinto parecía ser recto. ¿Un laberinto recto? Miró hacía el horizonte buscando alguna curva o alguna esquina, pero no pudo ver nada de nada. Debía ser alguien del otro lado de la pared. Se acercó a su izquierda e intento correr las ramas para poder divisar algún foco de luz que marque la evidencia de su teoría, pero las ramas estaban tan enganchadas y tan… ¿Duras? Que eran imposibles de correr o incluso de atravesar con la mano. Suspiró, con el mismo miedo que tenía antes y decidió que se alejaría lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Cuando dio dos pasos más, divisó un claro ¿Un claro? Una luz que entraba desde un extremo derecho ¿Pero si todo el laberinto era recto como era posible eso? Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que llegó a una entrada que desencadenaba en tres caminos más ¿Qué? Eso era el laberinto. Pero… ¿Los pasos? La persona o la cosa, había empezado a correr. Usopp se escondió detrás de una pared de arbustos para no ser visto.

**Nami-swan – **Al escuchar esto salió de su escondite más calmado – **Robin-chwan – **Definitivamente era Sanji

**¡Oi!** – Gritó - **¡Sanji! – **

**¿Eres tú Usopp? – **

La voz del rubio provino de su espalda, cosa que lo dejó blanco y tirado en el suelo. ¡Era necesario que aparezca detrás de él de esa manera! ¡Sin avisar! Se puso de pie como un rayo y volteó enojadísimo hacía el cocinero.

**¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡¿Qué no ves que casi me matas!? – **

**No es para tanto Usopp, yo que sabía que iba a asustarte – **El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y luego de dar dos pasos hacia adelante volteó hacía él – **Estamos dentro del laberinto – **

**¡Te crees que no lo sé! - **Molesto pegó un salto, pero al recordar que no encontraba una explicación lógica a la razón, se calmó – **Pero… ¿Cómo entramos? No recuerdo que hayamos entrado por nuestra voluntad – **

**Digamos que entramos en el momento que el capitán acepto rescatar a la preciosa… Lindya-chwan – **Al decir su nombre, sus ojos se trasformaron en corazones

**Oi…** **Sanji… - **Usopp le golpeó el pecho con la palma de su mano – **El problema ahora es como salimos de aquí – **

**El problema ahora – **Añadió más serio – **Es donde están mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan – **Una vez más sus ojos se trasformaron en amor – **Quizás estén asustadas, perdidas, esperando que YO, las rescate – **

Mientras el rubio fantaseaba con una heroica historia de amor, el morocho contempló el cielo. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Eso era una locura, en una laberinto tan grande ¿Cómo saldrían? Debían encontrar al resto lo antes posible y así, evaluar la situación.

A kilómetros de allí, el espadachín y la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy, caminaban buscando… Algo. Una salida, un indició, algo. La verdad era que no importaba que. Algún nakama, quizás. Lo que fuera que ayudase a resolver las incógnitas de ese misterioso lugar.

**Aun sigues sin responder nada – **Dijo el hombre mientras avanzaban a paso rápido

**Todavía no estoy segura –** Murmuró sin quitar la mirada del frente – **Supongo que como un laberinto normal, la salida se encuentra en el centro, o al menos eso supongo – **

**¿Y cómo se llega al centro? – **Zoro dobló en una esquina inesperadamente y al chocarse contra un callejón sin salida quedo quieto, intentando comprender – **¿Pero qué…? **

**Por ahí no, espadachín-san – **La mujer soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de confusión del peliverde – **No hay salida – **

**¡Claro que lo sé! – **Exclamó un tanto molesto por el tono burlón de la mujer

**¿Entonces por qué agarras por ese camino?** – Claramente nuestra arqueóloga lo estaba molestando, su idea era hacerlo explotar de furia, le resultaba tan tierno cuando eso pasaba

**¡Cállate!** **¡Pensé…! – **Comenzó a justificarse

**Lo sé –** Lo interrumpió y le guiñó el ojo al ver su típica cara de odio

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que no son muy largos, pero he decidido que este fic tendrá capítulos cortos, espero que no les moleste. Nos leemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! He vuelto con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y quería agradecerles particularmente a mireee3D2Y, a Ishurii, a Master Kamina, y a luffy550 por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo:**

Y siguieron caminando por el laberinto buscando el centro. Mientras avanzaban Robin no pudo evitar reírse de los malos caminos que tomaba el segundo nakama de Luffy, todos sin salida. ¡Era increíble su poca capacidad de la orientación! La arqueóloga lo miro de reojo, estaba frustrado, pero… En cierto punto, parecía tierno. Decidió que lo sería más cuando ella lo moleste y él reaccione.

**¿Acaso no dijiste hace unos minutos que tú ibas a encontrar el centro primero? – **Preguntó en tono burlón, dejando escapar esa sonrisa suya

**¡Cállate!** \- Murmuró resentido mientras la fulminaba

**No creo que sea para que te enojes tanto, espadachín-san – **Otra vez, esa odiosa sonrisa suya

Estuvo a punto de reprochar, de defenderse, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para emitir palabra, un gritó de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos se quedaron callados contemplando los largos pasillos que tenían a su alrededor. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Esa no había sido Nami! ¿Acaso había otras personas allí dentro? ¿O es que estaban tan cerca del centro que podían escuchar la voz de la hija de ese viejo? Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la posición en la que se encontraba ¡Maldición! Zoro tomó a la mujer por su camisa y la arrastro hacía atrás contra las ramas. Se apoyó contra las ramas, y la tapó con su cuerpo, claro que no hizo falta pedirle silencio, ella sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

El espadachín se separó a penas de su cuerpo y se asomó por una de las paredes del laberinto ¿Marines? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí dentro? Los contempló unos momentos… Los fulminó con su mirada hasta dar con el detalle que estaba buscando ¡Estaban perdidos! ¡Al igual que ellos! Parecían igual de confundidos que ellos dos. Intentó escuchar sus palabras.

**¿Dónde estamos? – **

**¿Dónde está el vicealmirante? – **

**¡Este lugar da miedo! – **

¿Vicealmirante? ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que faltaba! Se volvió hacía la morocha, quien lo contemplaba seria, y clavó su gélida mirada en sus ojos, tampoco hizo falta hablar. Se separaron y comenzaron a correr hacía el lado opuesto del laberinto. Había que encontrar a Luffy y a los demás, urgentemente.

Siempre hacía adelante, caminando sin toparse con nada extraño. En ese caso, correr desaforadamente. Esas eran las pautas que se había obligado a seguir Chopper. El pequeño reno se encontraba solo, solo a la intemperie de ese laberinto. Claro que hubiese preferido estar con alguien, y así sentirse más protegido, más acompañado. Pero no importaba, él era el médico de la tripulación, y debía ser fuerte y valiente, pero aun así… Llegó a un circulo donde seis caminos se habrían paso a su lado ¿Y ahora? Al menos si estuviera con Robin o con Nami, ellas sabrían qué camino tomar… Contempló cada camino, camino uno recto, camino dos curva, camino 3 ¿Qué era eso? Camino 4 recto, camino 5 curva y camino 6… ¿Una persona? Se escondió como solía hacerlo, más expuesto que escondido y contempló a la persona que se acercaba caminando con paso calmo. ¿Acaso era…?

**¿Qué haces aquí, tanuki-ya? – **Sí, el hombre al que había visto hacía momentos caminando hacia él, no era otro que no fuera, Law

**¡No soy un tanuki!** – Gritó mientras saltaba amenazantemente hacía el hombre, pero al captar la pregunta que le había hecho, detuvo su "ataque" - **¿Que qué hago aquí? – **Preguntó confundido

**Estamos dentro del laberinto – **Murmuró mientras contemplaba las paredes hechas de arbustos gigantes

**¡Lo sé!** – De vuelta molesto saltó – **Pero… ¿Cuándo ingresamos? – **Volvió a caer en la cuenta de los hechos

**Quien sabe, claramente no éramos conscientes de eso –** Desvió la mirada – **Quizás esperaron a que nos durmamos para meternos en el laberinto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Además – **Fulminó las paredes - **¿Por qué separados? – **

Desde un primer momento, Law había sentido algo raro. Algo raro en el pueblo, en el jefe del pueblo, en la situación. Incluso cuando el viejo ese lo había mirado y había dicho que había un hombre de más, refiriéndose a él, por supuesto. Algo estaba pasando allí y todavía no sabía que era.

**Y para peor, estas ramas no se pueden romper… - **Apretó el mango de su katana

**¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?** \- El reno dio un paso al frente

**Llegar al centro y averiguar que pasa –** Respondió el doctor mientras avanzaba tranquilamente, pegó media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos – **Aunque dudo que sea fácil – **Su tono de voz fue perturbadora

**¡Qué miedo!** – Gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo – **¡No me dejes atrás, solo! – **Se agarró de la pierna derecha del hombre y comenzó a temblar

**¿Pero qué…**? – Exclamó mientras presenciaba su extraño comportamiento

Cuando Nami volteó confundida pero con la intención de decirle algo a esa persona, la voz que resonó, la de su capitán, la obligó a callarse y contemplar la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar?

**¿Qué te pasa Ace? – **

Instintivamente volteó hacía el menor para observarlo. Estaba de pie, mirándolos de frente… más bien mirándolo, su vista estaba sobre el morocho que se encontraba detrás de ella. Bajo su mirada un tanto apenada. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? Nami podía leer la tristeza y la confusión en los ojos de su capitán. Clavó su mirada en la de él.

Y fue entonces cuando esos ojos negros le alertaron que algo andaba mal.

**¡Nami! ¡Cuidado! – **

No hizo falta escuchar el sonido de las botas correr hacía ella, para saber que Ace se estaba acercando a ella con una velocidad digna de un pirata. No llegó a darse vuelta, cuando sintió que la tomaban de ambos brazos y la elevaban hacía el cielo. Instintivamente grito, pero supo que eso no la salvaría de nada.

Luffy comenzó a correr hacía su hermano, que al parecer, ahora sería su principal enemigo. Saltó y estiró su brazo derecho para hacer un gomu gomu no pistol, pero recordó que la pelirroja se encontraba en sus manos, y detuvo el ataque para no herirla a ella también. Contempló la situación ¿Cuándo dejó que sucediera eso? Ahora Nami estaba atrapada por alguien o algo, que quería imitar a su hermano muerto. ¡No podía ser Ace! Él… él…

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y tiró de sus cabellos intentando entrar en razón. Ese no es Ace, se repitió una y otra vez, para que su conciencia no lo lleve a la locura. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, a medida que la mente era perturbada con esta idea de matar a esa persona a toda costa. No podía… no podía permitir que hiriera a su navegante, jamás.

Levantó la mirada hacía el captor y luego de fulminarlo con la mirada, salió corriendo hacía ellos. El morocho mayor cargó a la pelirroja con un brazo. ¡Sí, que tenía fuerza! Y con el otro, se preparó para la batalla. Luffy nunca había sido capaz de derrotar a Ace, pero ese no era Ace. Estiró su brazo hacía atrás y luego de gritar el nombre de su ataque, usó el haki para que su brazo se cubra con la armadura, y de esa manera poder golpear a un usuario logia. Pero cuando el golpe impactó en pecho de su hermano, tanto él como su presa, cayeron hacía atrás. Nami soltó un gritó que lo preocupó, así que corrió hacía ellos y tomó a la pelirroja de los brazos. Tiró de ella, y la liberó.

Luffy no pudo resistirse a enroscarla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Contempló a su hermano en el piso mientras hundía la cabeza de la mujer sobre su pecho, intentando sentirse confiado una vez más.

**¡Déjame! – **Se escuchó mientras la pelirroja forcejeaba para separarse – **Luffy ¡No puedo respirar! – **Lo estaba golpeando en la espalda

**Lo siento – **

La soltó, haciendo que por ley física, Nami se fuera hacia atrás por el impulso que estaba ocasionando. Cuando la mujer logró estabilizarse, maldijo, estaba toda roja, y no era por los nervios de la situación… Había estado apretada junto al pecho de… Intentó no pensar en eso y, le dio mayor importancia a la situación actual.

Y al contemplar el rostro de Luffy, supo que todo eso estaba teniendo consecuencias psicológicas en el capitán, demasiado graves. ¡Maldición! Ace se estaba poniendo de pie, como si nada. Esto iba a ser difícil, dudaba de que Luffy pudiera volver a atacarlo… Miró a Luffy, y sí, su rostro decía que no podía…

Fue entonces que Nami sacó su Clima Tact, y luego de formar una columna de vapor, tomó al morocho menor de la mano y salió corriendo hacía lo más profundo del laberinto.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Lamento la demora, y perdonen si el capítulo no ha sido tan largo, intentaré alargar el próximo. Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí vuelvo con este fic, perdonen por la tardanza, el problema es que he estado con miles de exámenes, pero por suerte ya puedo dedicarles tiempos a mis fics. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Lemushki, a one piece por siempre, a Guest, a nico robin pisci, y a Ishurii.**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas y el franco tirador y el cocinero seguían buscando al resto de sus nakama, e intentando buscar una manera de salir. Por un segundo Usopp se imagino la mera idea de que quizás, por alguna extraña razón, ellos eran los únicos dos que habían sido encerrados en aquel extraño lugar. Sin embargo, cuando le presentó su inquietud al rubio, él le respondió que Luffy jamás dejaría que les hicieran eso.

**Se esta haciendo de noche y no encontramos a nadie – **Usopp quien había estado caminando a la par de su nakama, por miedo a perderse, frenó para contemplar el atardecer. Bufó - **¿Qué vamos a hacer? Seguro este laberinto es inmenso – **

**¿Quién sabe? – **Murmuró mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca y lo prendía

**¡Oi, Sanji, no me dejes atrás! –** Lloriqueó mientras corría hacía el rubio

Pero se chocó contra su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, Sanji había dejado de caminar, y se encontraba mirando fijamente hacía un punto amorfo. Usopp intentó adivinar que era lo que el cocinero estaba mirando, pero no logró averiguarlo, y un terror comenzó a subir por su espalda. Sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar e instintivamente se aferró a la espalda de su compañero.

**¡Oi, Sanji! ¿Qué… qué es ese sonido…? – **Tartamudeó al agudizar sus oídos y percibir lo que el cocinero había percibido antes

**Shhh…** **Silencio Usopp – **Murmuró para luego soltar el humo del cigarrillo

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos intentando descifrar de donde provenían esos sonidos, que por lo que parecían ser, eran pasos. Voltearon hacía diferentes direcciones pero el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y la oscuridad se abría paso por el lado este del laberinto. Las piernas de Usopp comenzaron a azotarse cual terremoto, y su corazón casi se detiene cuando escuchó un _Yohohohoho... _

\- ¿**Brook? - **Preguntó el cocinero

Pero no hubo respuesta.

\- **¡Oi! ¡Brook! ¡No es broma! ¡Aparece de una vez! - **Usopp comenzó a enojarse, y a pesar de que su tono de voz era severo, sus piernas revelaban el miedo que sentía ¿Y si ese no era Brook?

Yohohohoho...

\- **¡Vamos, Brook! ¡Déjate de juegos y ven aquí! - **La paciencia de Sanji se estaba agotando

\- **Aquí estoy - **

Apareció detrás de ellos, como por arte magia. Y tanto el cocinero como el francotirador pegaron un salto del susto. Gritaron y corrieron unos metros, antes de darse cuenta que ese, sí era su nakama. Sanji caminó hacía él, con la cabeza gacha, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del esqueleto, retiró su cigarrillo de la boca, y luego de largar el humo en forma de viento, gritó:

\- **¡Maldito! ¿Cómo vas a aparecernos así? ¡Idiota! - **Levantó el puño para pegarle

\- **Lo siento - **Y volvió a reír con su risa característica luego de que el rubio le dejara un chichón en el cráneo

\- **Oi... Sanji, esta oscureciendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no encontramos a Luffy y a los demás? - **Preguntó el narizón mientras su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más - **Este lugar ya me esta asustando, y de noche, me imagino que sera peor - **Susurró con el dedo indice en alto - **Una vez me adentre en las profundidades del laberinto más grande del mundo y... - **

\- **Cállate de una vez - **Sanji golpeó su cabeza en el exacto mismo lugar que le había golpeado a Brook - **Yo... No puedo rendirme... - **Sus otros dos nakamas lo contemplaron serios - **Yo... ¡Debo salvar a Robin-chwan y a Nami-swan! ¡A como de lugar! - **Exclamó mientras sus ojos se convertían en corazoncillos rosas**  
**

\- **Creo que estos años te afectaron - **Dijo indiferente Usopp, par que dos segundos después, otro chichón aparezca en su cabeza - **Perdón - **

Se había comenzado a frotar la zona golpeada, cuando un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos. El sonido retumbo entre las paredes del laberinto, llegando fuertemente a los oídos de los hombres, quienes quedaron helados ante el hecho.

Cuando Franky se percato de que estaba dentro del laberinto, ya habían pasado dos largas horas de plena confusión. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaban el resto? Indiferente y sin temor a lo desconocido, caminó por los largos pasillos divididos por enormes ligustrinas y luego de horas de puro silencio, escuchó las primeras voces.

\- **Maldición, este laberinto me esta volviendo loco - **

**\- ¡Vice Almirante! ¡Al fin lo encontramos! - **

¿Vice Almirante? ¿Que hacía un vice almirante en aquel lugar? Pero... ¿Cómo iba a averiguarlo si ni siquiera sabía como había entrado él mismo a ese infierno? Llegó al final de un pasillo dando pequeños y silenciosos pasos, y luego de asomarse cuidadosamente, se sorprendió al divisar a Smoker, vice almirante de la marina. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, dando ordenes de como actuar ante aquella desesperante situación.

\- **Al menos la marina no esta super perdida - **Murmuró para el mismo mientras pensaba en cual sería su siguiente movimiento

Llevaban corriendo unos momentos cuando la oscuridad los alcanzó. Todo aquello era más que raro, estaban dentro de un laberinto y además, no solo estaban ellos, si no que también, la marina se encontraba allí, junto con un vice almirante. Cuando Zoro frenó en seco, Robin volteó a verlo para saber que era lo que sucedía.

\- **Comienzo a creer que no hay ninguna mujer a quien salvar - **Murmuró el espadachín con la gélida mirada puesta en los hermosos ojos de la morocha

\- **Si, pienso lo mismo - **Robin contempló el cielo. En algún momento aquel cielo había sido luminoso y cálido, ahora, era negro y frío. Se frotó los brazos mientras recordaba que se encontraba solo con una camisa - **Debemos encontrar al capitán-san y al resto, lo antes posible - **Pero a pesar del tono despreocupado, Zoro entendió que lo que intentaba decir, era que la situación era más grave que extraña

\- **Pero ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar al resto aquí? Es un laberinto - **Bufó mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus tres katanas

\- **Eso déjamelo a mi - **Dijo seria mientras se alejaba unos pasos del peliverde - **Oreja Fleur - ****  
**

Al rededor de 30 orejas se esparcieron por el laberinto, intentando escuchar alguna conversación o alguna voz que le resulte familiar. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó algo por mera casualidad.

\- **Esto es malo - **Alcanzó a murmurar

\- **¿Qué sucede? - **

Habían escapado de la amenaza. Habían dejado atras a Ace, si es que era Ace. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, y Nami podía notar esto. Luffy estaba des concentrado, corría sin ganas, pensativo, y por un momento temió por la situación psicológica de su capitán. Sabía que había quedado muy herido por la muerte de su hermano hacía dos años en Marineford, y también sabía, que verlo ahora, de una manera tan inesperada, lo había dejado igual de confundido que antes. Después de correr cual animales huyendo de una presa, se dejaron caer en el suelo. Nami apoyó su espalda contra las plantas y cerró los ojos, estaba agitada después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- **No puedo más... - **Murmuró para luego abrir los ojos. Luffy se encontraba de pie, mirado el pasillo por donde había venido - **¿Luffy? - **Pero no respondió. Algo en el interior de Nami, la alarmó - **Luffy... - **Se puso de pie y se acercó a su capitán, intentó leerle la mirada, pero ésta se encontraba bajo la sombra de su tan preciado sombrero - **Se esta haciendo de noche y la temperatura ha empezado a bajar, lo mejor será que durmamos - **

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo en silencio hasta la pared, luego se agachó y lo obligo a sentarse en el frío suelo. No emitió resistencia, ni siquiera un quejido. Y se sintió mal, mal por él, mal por la perdida de su hermano, mal por el mismísimo Ace, mal por no estar allí cuando él la había necesitado.

-** Tranquilo ¿Si? - **Le quitó el Mugiwara, pero no emitió comentario alguno. Eso sí que era raro - **Ven - **Le acarició los cabellos suavemente y luego de llegar hasta su nuca, lo tomó de allí y llevó la cabeza del hombre a sus pantorrillas, recostándolo allí - **Sabes que estoy siempre ¿Verdad? - **No había respuesta

Estuvieron unos momentos así, en silencio. Un silencio abrumador donde los pensamientos de Nami azotaron su mente, perturbando la. Se sentía culpable y se sentía responsable de la condición actual de su capitán, se suponía que ella era su nakama, y tenía que lograr que los ánimos de Luffy vuelvan a la normalidad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando un aullido los hizo incorporarse a toda prisa. Había sonado muy cerca, y cuando miraron a su derecha, encontraron a un animal similar a un lobo.

\- **¿Un perro? - **Preguntó el hombre

\- **¿Có...? ¿Cómo va a hacer un perro? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no ves que es diez veces más grande? - **Tartamudeó mientras el terror la comenzaba a consumir

El lobo comenzó a correr hacía ellos, severamente. Claramente el animal no había ido en son de paz. Mostró sus dientes mientras alcanzaba una velocidad similar a la de un lince, y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de Luffy, evitó su golpe y lo envistió, haciéndolo volar por los aires. ¡Maldición! Se había dejado atacar. No estaba concentrado. Se puso de pie y miró a su navegante quien en sus manos poseía su tesoro, y luego de verle la cara de espanto, comprendió que los lobos no andaban nunca solos. Dos animales más aparecieron por el otro lado, logrando que se alarme. Si no era rápido, Nami... podía resultar herida. Jamás permitiría eso.

\- **Gear Second - **Murmuró y sus piernas funcionaron como bombea doras de su propia sangre, logrando que su cuerpo se tiña de un rosa fuerte y su piel comience a emanar vapor -** Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka - **Estiró sus brazos hacía atrás, y luego de dejar fuera al primer lobo con un golpe seco y directo, apareció cerca de los otros dos - **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling - **Comenzaron a volar puñetazos que dieron en los rostros de los demás animales

Una vez que las cosas esas no emitieron ningún otro movimiento, Luffy contempló la escena mientras su Gear Second se apagaba, volviendo a la normalidad. Mudo, se acercó a su navegante quien sostenía su preciado sombrero con ambas manos.

\- **¿Estás bien, Nami? - **Le preguntó mientras se paraba frente a ella

\- **S.. Si - **Murmuró desviando la mirada - **¿Qué han sido esas cosas? No parecen Lobos normales - **Lo que en realidad estaba intentando hacer era cambiar de tema

-** ¿Perros? - **Inquirió Luffy

\- **¡Que no son perros, idiota! - **Gritó y luego de un golpe en la cabeza, le puso el sombrero

\- **Esta bien, lo siento - **Rió y Nami sintió que el viejo Luffy había vuelto

Cuando el morocho dejó de reír, se puso serio, nuevamente. Sumergiendo a ambos en un incomodo ambiente, Nami notó lo cerca que su capitán se encontraba de su cuerpo y luego dar un paso atrás, notó que la ligustrina impedía el retroceso. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros, llenó de ansias de aventuras y emocionantes viajes, y se recordó cual era la razón por la que había embarcado en el Going Merry. Con él, sabía que podía lograr lo que sea, sabía que su sueño, su meta en la vida, se cumpliría. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el joven acercó su rostro al de ella ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios? Sus labios apenas rozaban los suyos, y cierta impaciencia comenzó a trepar por su nuca. ¿Qué era todo eso?

\- **¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Nami! - **La voz del reno resonó en todo el lugar - **¿Qué a pasado aquí? - **

De un empujón, la mujer separó al morocho de ella, y mientras el rubor comenzaba a incrementar, contempló como los dos médicos que se encontraban en ese momento en el Sunny, se acercaban con paso moderado. Había estado a punto...

\- **¡Chopper! - **Sonrió Luffy y salió corriendo hacía ellos

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Han estado cerca ¿Eh? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto. **

**¡Adiós! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la mayoría de mis fics, el problema ha sido que tuve dos exámenes muy importantes y luego me he ido de vacaciones a un lugar donde no hay internet. (Si leen algun otro fic, seguramente ya saben la razón) Pero bueno... más allá de eso quería agradecerles todo su apoyo que me dan siempre, y particularmente a OP Luffy D, a mizu, a Kazy Tailea, a Monkey D. Ivy, y a Missclover.**

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo:**

Los tres llevaban media noche dando vueltas, quien sabía si en circulos, y no habían encontrado nada más que callejones sin salida. Se preguntaban que habían sido esos aullidos, pero no habían encontrado evidencia de nada ¿Qué había sido eso? Tanto Usopp como Brook caminaban pegados al cocinero, tenían miedo de lo que pudieran encontrarse.

**¿Do... Dónde están los demás? - **Preguntó Usopp mientras daba pasos con sus inquietas piernas

**¿Quién sabe? - **Sanji suspiró frustrado, estaba cansado. De todos los Mugiwara tenía que cruzarse con ellos dos... Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiesen sido Robin-Chan y Nami-San, pensó.

Pero claro que el destino era egoísta, de los ocho hombres tenían que ser los más asustadisos... Al menos, pensó que era afortunado por no tener que estar con el estúpido de Zoro y su maldita orientación. Miró el cielo oscuro y dedujó, por la falta de luminosidad, que faltarían unas cuantas horas para el amanecer. Suspiró. Con esa oscuridad jamás podrían encontrar el centro, quizás... Nami-Chwan estaba a unos metros de ellos y devido a la ceguera no la podía encontrar. Afinó su oído y claramente escucho:

_Sanji, por favor, ven a buscarme... _

Esa voz... ¡Nami-Swan! Los ojos del rubio cambiaron totalmente y pasaron de ser dos bolas negras a ser dos corazónes rosados. Si no había escuchado mal... La voz de Nami-Swan, su Nami-Swan le estaba pidiendo que vaya hacía ella, pero su voz... parecía deseosa, un gemido de pasión absoluta. Se la imagino tapada con una fina sábana de seda que solo cubría sus partes más intimas. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin ella...!

**¡Allí voy, Nami-Swan! - **Salió corriendo hacía las profundidades del laberinto sin percatarse que dejaba atrás a dos de sus nakama

**¿Qué le pasó a Sanji-san? - **Preguntó el esqueleto mientras que con un dedo se rascaba el afro

**¿Nami? Yo no he escuchado nada... - **Añadió Usopp confundido - **Bueno... Tú sabes como esta luego de pasar dos años con los okama... - **

**Si... - **Brook bajó la mirada - **Pero... Usopp-San... **\- El mentiroso lo miró esperando que dijera algo inteligente - **Nos quedamos solos - **

**¡Ahhh, maldición! ¡Sanji! - **

Salieron corriendo tras el rubio, intentando seguir el poco rastro hacía donde él se diriguía ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ellos? Corrieron y corrieron gritando su nombre hasta las profundidades de la mismísima oscuridad.

Cuando Nami abrazó a Chopper luego de que éste interrumpa ese incómodo momento, se sintió aliviada. No estaba arrepentida, por supuesto que no. Pero no habría estado lista para enfrentar ese hecho en ese momento, seguramente Luffy estaba consumido tras la apirición de su hermano fallecido en ese lugar, y quizás... o mejor dicho, lo más probable es que allá sido causa del extraño comportamiento del morocho. Se adelantó junto con el reno unos cuantos pasos adelante mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de su querido capitán, y mientras le preguntaba a Chopper si podría cargarla, ya que estaba cansada por todos los acontecimientos, detrás iban dos de los capitanes que dos años antes habían sido famosísimos supernovas. Law caminaba a la par de Luffy, y por un momento recordó la vergonzosa situación en la que habían encontrado al capitán y a su navegante, desvió la mirada hacía el morocho quien caminaba ingenuamente, y luego volvió a ponerse pensativo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Habían estado a punto de...? No, no creía que... Pero sus ojos habían visto algo que su mente no creía. ¿Podría ser cierto? Se arrimó a Luffy y luego de contemplarlo por unos momentos, se decidió a hablar.

**Mugiwara-ya - **Lo llamó, el morocho solo lo miró sin dejar de caminar - **¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que lleguemos?**

**¿Antes de que lleguen? - **Preguntó pensativo, y recordó toda la pelea que habían tenido - **Nos enfrentamos a unos perros gigates y... - **

**Yo no digo eso, Mugiwara-ya, me refiero a ¿Qué estaba haciento tú y Nami-ya? - **Insistió, no sabía por que pero la curiosidad de saber si su mente tenía razón o no lo estaba matando

**¿Nami? ¿De qué estás hablando Torao? - **Preguntó un tanto confundido

**Que tú y... Nada no importa - **Pusó los ojos en blanco en el momento que llegó a la conclusión de que sería en vano intentar preguntarle a Luffy, quizás en algún momento tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Nami al respecto

Luffy sonrió y se adelanto hacía donde se encontraban dos de sus actuales nakama. Chopper estaba en su Walk Point, o sea siendo un reno común y corriente, y llevaba a Nami sobre su espalda, cargandola, tal y como si fuese un caballo (Para darles la idea). Luffy se acercó y comenzó a reírse con poco disimulo, como siempre, cosa que tanto Nami como Chopper notaron.

**¿Qué sucede, Luffy? - **Preguntó el médico de la tripulación

**Estoy esperando para subirme también- **Sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada

**¡No soy un caballo, solo cargo a Nami por que esta cansada de lo que acaba de pasar! - **Exclamó mientras suspiraba ¡Su capitán si que era imposible! Él no era como el camello de Arabasta, no era el montacargas

**Entiendo, lo siento, lo siento - **Dijo con su típico tono, que era similar a no tener un gramo de culpa **\- Pero aun así... - **Luffy se llevó una mano a la barbilla e inclinó su cabeza 45° pensativamente

**¿Qué sucede, Luffy? - **Esta vez, la que preguntó fue la pelinaranja, quien ya de por si estaba cansada por los sucesos del día y de esa misma noche

**Estaba pensando... - **Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Luffy? ¿Pensando? En seguida Nami se sintió mal por esa sorpresa y quizo apaciguar su culpa, incentibandolo a hablar

**¿Sí? - **Preguntó lo más dulce que su cansancio le permitió

**Que yo, también, quiero ser el caballo - **Soltó una carcajada

**¿Cómo que "YO, TAMBIÉN"? - **Exclamó Chopper furioso

El morocho estiró sus brazos y tomó a la mujer por la cintura, la embolvió en sus largas extremidades y la atrajo hacía su espalda. Soltó un grito ahogado, odiaba su cuando se ponía de esa manera caprichosa y odiaba aun más cuando la embolvía de esa manera tan horrorosa. Cuando la sentó incómodamente en su espalda estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Luffy atinó a colocar sus manos debajo de ella para que no caíga y la acomodó para que el reflejo de Nami fuera agarrarse de los hombros, cosa que hizo.

**¿Pero qué haces? - **Preguntó ella cuando el morocho comenzó a correr en círculos - **¡Basta! ¡Luffy! ¡Me mareo! - **Comenzó a gritar al notar que él no iba a detenerse

El capitán siguió moviendose, corriendo en circulos, de aquí para allá, y cuando menos se lo esperaron, salió corriendo po un largo pasillo del laberinto, mientras imitaba a un caballo. Nami comenzó a gritar, la velocidad de Luffy era impresionante y a pesar de tenerla en su espalda, el morocho parecía no sentir el peso extra que ella le generaba. Se alejaron de Chopper y Law, quienes segundos después, desidieron seguirles el rato, hasta una zona del laberinto donde tres caminos se abrían ante sus ojos. Luffy se detuvo, intentando prosesar que camino debían tomar, y en cuanto a Nami, quien yacía exshusta y ahora, gracias al morocho, mareada, se límito a suspirar.

_Nami... _

Se escuchó una voz que retumbo en el pasillo. En un principio, les costó reconocer a ambos que la voz que hacía eco en las paredes del laberinto llamaba a Nami, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ese susurró era el nombre de la navegante de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja. Luffy comenzó a mirar las tres entradas, como seguro de que provenía de alguna de ellas, y la pelinaranja agudizó su oído para averguar quien era que decía su nombre. ¡Maldición...! Si tan solo lo tuviera más cerca...

Inesperadamente Luffy corrió por el pasillo de enmedio, que los llevó a una especie de claro cuadraro de unos diez metros de largo. Se detuvieron cuando divisaron una mujer allí de pie.

**¿Quién eres? - **Preguntó serio el morocho

En ese momento, la extraña mujer que parecía tener un traje de marine, levantó la mirada, y la navegante quedó helada al reconocer a la persona que yacía frente a sus ojos. No. No podía ser. Ella... ella no estaba viva. ¡La había visto morir delante de sus ojos!

Franky giró y volvió a girar. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Estaba completamente perdido e incluso, comenzó a dudar si en verdad, todos los Mugiwara se encontraban allí dentro, pero... ¿Por qué sería el único en estar en ese laberinto? No tenía sentido.

**Quizás por que soy Suuuper - **Se auto consoló

Pero aun así, todo aquello era extraño. Había provado romper las paredes de diferentes maneras y no había podido ni siquiera hacer un rasguño ¿Por qué? ¿De qué estaban hechas aquellas pareces? No tenía sentido, a simple visto parecían plantas, incluso al tacto parecían ser una larga enrededera, pero a la hora de quemar, cortar, disparar... no había hecho ni un rasguño. ¡Maldición! Si no podía atraver el laberinto a su manera, debería buscar otra manera de salir... Pensó en cual sería la correcta, y luego de unos momentos, recordó una vieja frase de Iceburg en la cual decía que todo laberinto tenía su salida en el centro.

**Bingo - **Sonrió

¡Debía diriguirse al centro a como de lugar! Y aunque no fuese una manera tan Super de salir de allí, sabía que era la única, y que si el resto de la tripulación se encontraba allí dentro, intenrarían hacer lo mismo.

Comenzó a correr buscando el centro del laberinto, sin embargo, al poco tiempo se recotó sobre el yuyo. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a encontrar el centro del laberinto en un lugar tan grande, que nisiquiera podía escuchar las voces de sus nakama?

**Por aquí - **Escuchó en el momento que vio un hombre aparecer por su derecha

Sí, un hombre apareció por su derecha como si fuese... ¿Humo? De golpe, recuerdos de Punk Hazard azotaron su mente, ese tipo era el vice almirante que se había enfrentando a Luffy y los demás, antes de ingresar al Grand Line. Contempló que el hombre, quien tenía dos enormes cigarros en su boca, lo contempló igual de confundido que él. Y de repente, detrás de él apareció esa joven que siempre estaba con él.

**¡¿Tú?! - **Alcanzó a gritar Franky

A kilómetros, o quizás metros, Robin se hecho a correr a través de un pasillo angosto que había aparecido delate de sus ojos. Sin enternder del todo la razón, Zoro la siguió, enfocando su mayor esfuerzo en seguirla y no perderse.

**Oi, Robin - **Alcanzó a pronunciar - **¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué demónios escuchaste? ¡Maldición! - **Soltó a ver que la mujer no aflojaba el paso

De repente, como si sus deseos fueran escuchados por un Dios que no creía, la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos color mar, se detuvo. Su expresión seguía fría y distante, no quería perder un segundo más, necesita reunirse con Luffy y con el resto de la tripulación, urgentemente.

**Vamos, espadachín-san, debemos encontrar a Luffy, ahora - **Sus palabras sonaron secas

**¿De qué hablás? ¿Me puede decir cual fue la maldita conversación que lograste escuchar? - **Dijo ya, frustradoo ¿Qué acaso no se iba a enterar de nada? ¿No le iba a contar nada hasta que estuvieran con el resto?

Inesperadamente, la mujer lo tomó de una mano, entrelasando sus dedos con los del hombre para trasmitirle su confianza y no perderlo, y se largó a correr. Lo comenzó a arrastrar por los caminos del laberinto, dejando al peliverde aún más confundido que antes.

**Escucha, este laberinto... - **Comenzó

Pero algo repentino, los hizo frenar abruptamente. Delante de ellos apareció una joven, una jovencita de no más de 13 años, quien observaba con una mirada intansa la situación. Sus cabellos oscuros y cortos reboloteban con una pequeña brisa que se formo proveniente de quien sabe donde, y su pequeña sonrisa hizo caer al espadachín en la cuenta de se trataba.

**Ku... - **Abrió los ojos como platos. No, era imposible - **¿Kuina? - **

**Zoro... - **Murmuró la niña sin quitarle los ojos de encima - **A pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad? - **

**Pero... no puedes ser tú - **Cambio su mirada a una helada, restandole importancia a toda aquella situación, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía tenso, como si en realidad estuviera viendo a su amiga muerta... Pero era que... ¡La estaba viendo! ¡Estaba ahí de frente!

**¿Yo? Zoro... - **Comenzó nuevamente, y esa voz identica hizo que se le héle la sangre - **Déjame llevarte a un lugar... Vén - **Le hizo señas con las manos para que avanzara hacía ella y cuando estuvo por hacerlo, Robin, quien todavía estaba sujetada a su mano, jaló para que no se le acercára - **Veo que no eres del todo libre... - **Murmuró mientras frucía el ceño - **Anda, liberate de ella y vén conmigo - **

Nuevamente el peliverde intentó avanzar, pero la mujer, agíl y calculadora lo detuvo para que no cometiera un error que lo podía llevar al final de su vida y su sueño.

**¿Qué haces? - **Preguntó frustado al notar que la arqueóloga no lo iba a soltar

**¡Espadachín-san! ¡No la escuches... ella...! - **Comenzó a exclamar con un ligero aire de preocupación

**Vamos, rápido - **Presionó la pequeña mientras que una sonrisa surgió de sus labios - **Vén - **

**Oi, mujer, sueltame - **Por alguna razón el corazón de Zoro olvidó que aquella niña había muerto tiempo atrás, y por una vez en su vida, quería caminar a la par de ella, sin competencias ni estupidos desafíos y ahora... ahora que tenía esa oportunidad... Robin...

**¡Zoro! - **Gritó ya cansada - **¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella no existe? - **Lo empujó violentamente contra los arbusto para que el hombre no tuviera otra visión que no fuera la de su rostro preocupado - **Este laberinto esta creado por un usuario, él escucha nuestos más grandes deseos y penas y de alguna manera, las hace realidad - **Soltó

**¿De qué estás hablando? - **Ya furioso comenzó a revolcarse para poder liberarse de aquella mujer - **Anda, suéltame ya, debo ir con... - **

**Veinte Fleur - **20 brazos más aparecieron en la pared alrededor de Zoro, formando su forma, lo tomaron como pudieron y lo aprosionaron con más fuerza hacía la pared - **Escucha... - **Insistió, pero sabía que la fuerza de aquel hombre superaba la suya y que en cualquier momento perdería contra su poder de voluntad - **Lo siento - **

La morocha se arrimó a él. Era la única manera de hacerlo caer en la realidad de lo que sucedía, debía anular los sentimientos que habían surgido cuando había divisado a ese antigúo reflejo de su pasado. Se acercó a su rostro y luego de dudarlo dos veces, apoyó sus delicados labios sobre los fríos del espadachín. Y lo besó, él abrió los ojos como platos y se la quedó contemplando mientras que la arqueóloga concretaba su beso.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? El final fue inesperado hasta para mí, se me ocurrió en mis noches de insomnio... Sí... me dormí a eso de las dos y media y me desperte a las siete... ¡Dios! No se como he escrito un fic con coerencia, si ven alguna confusión... Es culpa mía. **

**Pero bueno... más allá de eso... Espero que mis lectores fanático de ZoRo esten conformes y recuerden que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de este fic.**

**Hasta la próxima !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quería avisarles a todos los lectores mis fics, que mi computadora se ha arruinado y que quizás tarde un tiempo en subir las actualizaciones de mis proyectos, puesto que tengo que utilizar la computadora de mi madre cuando ella no se encuentra en casa. Por suerte, este año iré a la universidad medio turno y tendré más tiempo de utilizarla por la mañana, no desesperen. **

**Pero bueno, más allá de eso quería agradecerles a todos por seguir el apoyo, y particularmente a Luffy ASL, quien no solo me brinda ese apoyo con cada comentario sino, que también, me marca los errores para seguir mejorando, también a giby-chan, por su reciente comienzo en el fic. **

**Bueno, aquí se los dejo. **

Todo había pasado muy rápido. De repente, había aparecido en aquel lugar, luego, había deducido que debía llegar al centro lo antes posible, y ahora, se encontraba frente a frente a un vicealmirante de la marina, quien lucía igual de super confundido que él.

**\- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – **Tashigi se alejó unos pasos del pirata y desenvainó su espada

**\- ¿Yooo? – **Preguntó el cyborg mientras se apuntaba - **¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – **

**\- Eso no es de tú incumbencia – **Murmuró la mujer mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Pero la realidad era que ambos bandos se encontraban en la misma posición. Ni los marines ni el pirata, entendían la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban allí dentro, ni mucho menos cual era la causa de que ese laberinto estuviera situado allí, en medio de una isla del Nuevo Mundo. Se miraron confundidos, claro que era de su incumbencia, pensó Franky mientras se rascaba el mentón. Y por supuesto que intercambiar información les convenía, sobre todo, ahora que se encontraban de la misma manera.

**\- La verdad – **Comenzó el vicealmirante mientras posaba su mirada en el cielo – **No tenemos la menor idea – **

**\- Bueno… - **Murmuró Franky – **Yo tampoco tengo la menor Suuuper idea – **Soltó una sonrisa

**\- Pero, entonces – **Tashigi, quien notó que su superior se destensaba, continúo hablando - **¿Ustedes también están aquí? – **

**\- Mmm… La verdad es que estoy solo aquí, no encuentro a Luffy y a los demás – **

La situación podría llegar a ser desesperante para cualquiera, pero para el carpintero de los Mugiwara no era así. Habían estado en muchas situaciones peores a la de ese momento, y no recordaba que les haya ido mal… O al menos, si no contaban la pelea contra Kuma en el Archipiélago Shabondy, donde todos se habían separado por dos años. Bajó su mirada, y luego la volvió a posar en los marines.

**Supongo que ustedes se encuentran en la misma súper situación ¿Verdad? – **

**Exactamente – **Murmuró el almirante

Y un silencio de ultratumba inundó los pasillos del laberinto. Claro, todos estaban igual. Pero, eso significaba que les convendría trabajar en equipo. A la par con esos piratas que él mismo, había estado persiguiendo desde Loguetown. No era la primera vez, recordaba el incidente en Punk Hazard y también recordaba que Mugiwara no Luffy lo había salvado en el casino de Arabasta, cuando todo se había salido de sus manos.

**Bien, debemos encontrar a Mugiwara ¿Verdad? – **Comentó Smoker

Tanto Tashigi como Franky lo miraron perplejo. Pero entendieron la idea.

Al separarse de aquel inesperado beso, él la contempló confundido ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué? Robin desvió su mirada hacía el recuerdo de Zoro que había aparecido para atacarlos o sea cual sea su razón, no era buena, pero ya no se encontraba allí. Suspiró sería. Lo había logrado, había logrado ahuyentar aquella cosa. Avanzó un par de pasos, no podía dejar que aquel hombre examinara su rostro y averiguara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Debemos encontrar a los demás lo antes posible – **Dijo lo más natural que pudo, quería esconder toda pista

Zoro no dijo nada, no podía hablar. Contempló el gran pasillo, y supo que Robin había tenido razón, esa proyección de su amiga… No había sido más que eso, una proyección. Nada real. Bajó su mirada hacía el suelo, sin ella hubiese caído en las garras de sea quien sea la persona que estaba logrando eso. Había sido débil, y no podía permitirse debilidad, no si iba a ser el mejor espadachín.

Comenzó a caminar tras ella. Sin emitir palabra alguna. Por supuesto que no solo su demostración de debilidad era lo que lo había dejado sin hablar. En esos segundos habían pasado muchas cosas, y había cruzado su mente demasiados sentimientos para explicarlos. Primero se había encontrado con la joven que había muerto hace tiempo, no había visto a Kuina desde… Tragó saliva. No quería recordarlo… Y luego, luego de eso… Esa mujer… La mujer que se encontraba caminando delante de él, indiferentemente, lo había besado. Nunca había se había sentido así antes ¿Qué era diferente con esa mujer? ¿Por qué le estaba dando vueltas al asunto? Jamás lo había hecho, y ahora… ¿Había esperado a estar solo con ella para importarle tanto un beso?

**Lo mejor será llegar al centro, tal y como lo estábamos asiendo antes – **La morocha habló sin voltear, no quería…no podía… - **Apuesto a que todos ya se están dirigiendo hacía allí – **

Y no estaba confundida. Zoro lo sabía, Robin siempre estaba en lo correcto. Además era lo lógico, después de todo ¿Quién no iba a saber eso? Luffy pasó por su mente, seguido de Usopp y Chopper, y un escalofrío cruzó su mente. Esperaba que tanto su capitán como los demás estuvieran con alguien quien los guiara.

Cuando Usopp y Brook divisaron a Sanji, éste se encontraba tirado en el suelo del laberinto. La sangre emanaba de su nariz cual chorros de agua que provenían de una perilla abierta. Corrieron hacía el gritando su nombre. ¿Qué había pasado? Sanji lo tomó de la nuca y levantó su cabeza mientras lo agitaba levemente.

**¡Sanji! ¿Qué sucedió? – **Exclamó Usopp

**Na…** **\- **Murmuró el cocinero en su estado de coma absoluto

**Espera, Usopp**-**san** – Brook calmó al narigón quien se encontraba gritando su nombre

**¡¿Dónde está Chopper?! – **Seguía el tirador

**Espera, Usopp-san… Sanji-san esta diciendo algo… - **El músico logró calmarlo lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran escuchar lo que el cocinero estaba intentando decir

**Nami… -san… - **Una leve sonrisa asomó sus labios

**¿Nami?** – Usopp lo contempló por unos segundos, parecía satisfecho - **¿Dónde está Nami? – **Ambos voltearon a los costados, esperando poder encontrar indicio de la navegante - **¡Maldición! Si no encontramos a Chopper pronto, Sanji morirá – **

Usopp lo incorporó, y con la ayuda de Brook, lo cargó en su espalda. Debían encontrar pronto a un médico, sea quien sea. Con dos médicos en el laberinto, tendrían ventaja. Luego de acomodarlo en su espalda, comenzó a correr junto al músico de la tripulación.

**Bien, Brook – **Dijo sintiéndose todo un capitán, el capitán Usopp – **No debemos separarnos – **

Y bajo la ardua noche que había inundado el laberinto, los dos se escabulleron en busca de alguien.

No. No podía ser verdad. Nami quedó petrificada en el lugar donde se encontraba. Ella… Ella no estaba viva, no podía. Bellemere había sido asesinada delante de sus ojos, no tenía sentido que éste allí de pie, frente a ellos. De un salto se bajó de la espalda del capitán quien lucía más confundido que ella.

**Nami ¿Quién es esta mujer? – **Preguntó y volteó a ver el rostro de su navegante

**No puede ser…** \- Murmuró, si Luffy también la veía, significaba que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada… Ella… era real

Dio unos pasos al frente. Claro que titubeaba, no entendía como la mujer que había considerado su madre tanto tiempo, se encontraba de pie frente a ella, tal y como si el incidente de hacía diez años, no hubiese existido jamás. No podía creerlo. Perpleja se acercó hacía Bellemere, quien se encontraba tan viva como hacía años. ¿Cómo…?

**¿Qué acaso me tienes miedo? – **La sonrisa que madre soltó, floreció su felicidad

**¡Bellemere!** – Gritó con gran alegría y corrió a abrazarla

Fue en ese momento cuando Luffy entendió quien era esa extraña. Y a pesar de no saber la exacta conexión con Nami, sabía que era alguien importante para ella. Se alejó unos pasos, para poder brindarles la privacidad necesaria, y se recostó sobre una de las tantas paredes. Bajó su sombrero, provocando una sombra en sus ojos, no quería ver. Quería respetar a su nakama tanto como ella lo había hecho cuando él tomó la decisión de esperar dos años antes del reencuentro.

Ambas se abrazaron, y se sumergieron en aquella felicidad que no se podía explicar. La pelirroja apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su madre y comenzó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, hacía años que no la sentía… Parecía tan real.

La imagen de Ace apreció en su mente. Él… Portgas D Ace había muerto hacía dos años en medio de una guerra en Marineford. Ella lo había visto en el diario, ella se había enterado que él había fallecido delante de su pequeño hermano, Monkey D Luffy. Delante de su capitán… Y él… había aparecido dentro de aquel laberinto, sin explicación alguna. Nami se había dado cuenta de que aquel Ace no era el verdadero, sin embargo Luffy no había podido ni siquiera reacción.

Si algo caracterizaba a la navegante de los Mugiwara, era su astucia. Levantó su cabeza del cuerpo de la mujer… Si todo eso era así… Significaba que la Bellemere que se encontraba delante de ella… No era….

Con una sonrisa se alejó unos pasos. No podía peligrar ser atacada por su madre… Si eso pasaba ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? ¿Cómo iba a golpearla? Una puntada en el corazón le recordó que Luffy había tenido que golpear a su hermano para defenderla, y eso le entristeció el alma. Debía ser duro.

Se alejó unos metros de Bellemere, intentando ser disimulada. No quería llamar la atención de la copia de su madre.

De repente, una sombra apareció detrás de su querida madre. La persona que se encontraba detrás de ella era mucho más alta, y más corpulenta y más… ¡¿Arlong?!

**Ha pasado tiempo ¿Verdad, Nami? – **Sonrió y luego soltó su típica carcajada

La mujer quedó muda. Los recuerdos perturbadores de su pasado volvieron a su conciencia. No podía ser verdad…. Se tomó el hombro donde el tatuaje de su tripulación había estado descansando por ocho años… No… No era verdad. Luffy había derrotado a ese maldito hacía años, y desde entonces ella lo había acompañado en su aventura.

Por otro lado, Luffy levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo era posible? Hacchi les había dicho que Arlong y los demás habían sido llevados a una prisión ¿Acaso había escapado? Contempló a su navegante que yacía petrificada a causa de los recuerdos, y en el momento que el tritón sacó una escopeta su cuerpo no reaccionó.

Arlong apuntó a Bellemere tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, y luego de sonreír, el cuerpo de la mujer fue atravesado por una gran bala de escopeta. Cayendo inerte. Nami soltó un grito ¿Acaso el pasado no la iba a dejar en paz? Su isla entera ya había sido salvada de la desgracia y ahora que ella ya podía encontrar la tranquilidad en su viaje, ese mismo viaje había logrado revivir su trauma.

**¡Luffy! – **Tanto Chopper como Law ingresaron al tiempo que el asesinato se efectuaba - **¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – **

**Bueno… Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias. Nos leemos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo he empezado la Universidad, así que… No se cuando podré actualizar, y quizás haya momentos donde tarde un poco. Sobre todo con todos los fics que tengo ._. Pero… Prometo que no los dejaré, tranquilos. **

**Bueno, quería agradecerle los comentarios a gato dark, a Luffy ASL y a Kazy Tailea. **

**Aquí se los dejo: **

Siguieron caminando en silencio, el laberinto era largo y enorme ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar el centro? Robin frenó de golpe, al escuchar ciertas voces ¿Quién se encontraba allí? ¿Acaso más marines? No, los habían dejado para el otro lado, pero… Eso era un laberinto y era probable que aquellos hombres estén igual de perdidos que ellos. Ambos agudizaron sus oídos, tenían que distinguir que era lo que esas voces decían.

**¡Chooooopper! ¿Dónde estas? – **

Tanto Zoro como Robin, se miraron perplejos ¿Chopper? ¿Acaso esa era la voz de Usopp? Se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Estaban decididos a encontrarlos. Comenzaron a correr hacía la dirección en la que la voz provenía, por supuesto que Robin tuvo que guiar al peliverde para que esto no se perdiera en un camino recto, pero luego de dar vueltas, frenar a escuchar de donde provenían los sollozos y seguir el camino, divisaron a lo lejos, tres personas. Claramente, Brook, Usopp y… ¿Sería Sanji?

Se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron y divisaron que el cocinero, yacía tirado en el suelo, con una hemorragia nasal.

**¿Qué sucedió aquí? – **El espadachín dio un paso al frente

**¡Zoro!** **¡Robin! – **Exclamó el tirador mientras se abrazaba a la pierna del hombre

**¡Déjame Usopp!** – Gritó enfurecido éste mientras sacudía su extremidad

**¡Robin**-**san!** – Brook suspiró aliviado – **Mi corazón no había palpitado tan emocionado por verlos, jamás… Aunque… Yo no tengo corazón… Yohohoho – **

La arqueóloga sonrió, y luego de voltear hacía el cocinero de los Mugiwara, se agachó junto a él. Si no podían parar esa hemorragia, estarían en problemas. Tomó, suavemente, su cabeza por debajo y lo acomodó, de tal manera su cuello pudiera descansar en su regazo. Debían encontrar a Chopper, o al menor, a Law.

Lo contempló seria mientras pensaba que hacer, como encontrar a los demás, y como salvar a Sanji de morir desangrado.

Cuando Sanji abrió los ojos debido al alboroto que se había armado a su alrededor, distinguió que una mujer se encontraba arriba suyo. Al parecer había terminado sobre el regazo de una hermosa dama. Un leve recuerdo de su pasado volvió a su conciencia, cuando había sucedido algo similar luego de que Kuma lo lanzara a volar. Había terminado sobre el regazo de una mujer quien lo había cuidado hasta que despertó y luego… luego… Esa mujer había terminado siendo… un… un…

Eso lo incitó a aclarar su vista. No podía ser un… ¡Nooo! Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su mente se aclaro y sus ojos dejaron de ver borroso, y para su sorpresa se encontró a Robin contemplándolo, con su típica sonrisa.

_Robin-chan, _Pensó mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza

¿Acaso el destino le había mandado a su Robin-chan para que él... él… pudiera cumplir su sueño? Cerró sus ojos y luego de estirar sus labios, comenzó a levantar el cuello hacía la mujer. Sí, iba a hacerlo. Nada ni nadie iba a poder detenerlo.

Zoro se soltó de Usopp. Dios… ese tipo si que podía ser molesto cuando quería. Volteó bruscamente para evaluar que podían hacer con el otro idiota que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y al hacerlo, distinguió que ese idiota se estaba acercando hacía…

Un leve fue similar al calor de una fuerte tormenta en verano comenzó a subirle por la espalda, y sintió ciertas emociones que comenzaron a pelear en su interior. ¿Qué…? Caminó hasta él, y ni lo dudo. Le pisó la cara con sus botas.

**¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo marimo?! – **Sanji se levantó de un salto

**¡¿Tú qué estas haciendo?**! – Exclamó enfurecido mientras ambas frentes chocaban

**Eso no te importa –** Un rayo cruzó sus miradas - **¡Haz arruinado mi sueño! – **

**Limítate a soñar como salir de aquí – **Murmuró con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

**¡Basta! – **El tirador se interpuso intentando separarlos, pero claramente, fue en vano - **¡Debemos encontrar a Luffy!**

Robin los contempló divertida mientras ambos nakama se insultaban ¿Qué había sido eso? Debía admitir que la actitud del peliverde, no se la había visto venir. Había sido completamente inesperado. Suspiró sin quitarle la mirada al espadachín y luego volteó al ver que el músico se arriba a ella.

**Robin-san – **Dijo a su lado – **Podría mostrarme sus bragas – **

Repentinamente, dos miradas poseídas por el mismo diablo, lo contemplaron. Brook giró su cabeza y los contempló. ¿Qué…? Dos puñetazos lo golpearon, y éste salió volando hasta la pared más cercana.

Corrieron en todas direcciones. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan súper difícil encontrar a alguno de los tripulantes? Si no fuera por ser súper genial, Franky ya hubiese perdido las esperanzas, y hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que él era el único que se encontraba allí dentro. Pero jamás lo haría. Era muy súper para eso. Contempló a su derecha y divisó a Smoker, y luego a izquierda, la mujer esa.

Se habían aliado, otra vez, para poder salir de allí. Ni piratas ni marines querían morir allí dentro, sin poder volver a ver el mar, perdiendo todos sus sueños.

Y por supuesto que él no se iba a rendir. Su sueño estaba en marcha, y además, sabía que ni su capitán, ni sus nakama iban a rendirse. Todos iban a salir de aquella situación como lo habían hecho una y otra vez.

Se detuvieron a medida que fueron escuchando una persona tarareando una canción. ¿Quién se encontraba por allí? Comenzaron a caminar con cuidado para no ser oídos. No parecía ser ningún marine, ni tampoco un tripulante del Thousand Sunny. Entonces… ¿Quién?

Cierta luminosidad salía de un corredizo. Caminaron hacía él y luego de asomarse quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡¿Qué…?!

**No puede ser… - **Murmuró la mujer

**¿Esto es real?** – Alcanzó a oírse la voz del vicealmirante

**Es súper gigante –** Añadió el carpintero

Frente a sus ojos, el centro del laberinto. Si. Estaban seguros. Habían llegado a centro, el lugar que llevaban buscando por horas, lo habían encontrado. Pero… ninguno se imaginó que un gigante castillo de piedra maciza se encontrara de pie, allí, contemplando todo lo que el pasaba dentro del laberinto. Franky no pudo despegar la mirada de aquel terroríficamente asombroso lugar…

Luffy no pudo reaccionar. Eso había sido completamente inesperado. No sabía… Él no había estado cuando Nojiko les había contado lo vivido por ambas, y verlo por si mismo, lo había dejado paralizado. Ahora entendía que era lo que perturbó a aquella mujer por años.

Encontró con la mirada a su navegante, quien yacía en el suelo, temblando incrédulamente. No, no podía creerlo ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Se suponía que eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y que todo había terminado.

Cuando el gyojin se acercó hacía la mujer, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debía reaccionar. Arlong colocó su escopeta en la frente de la pelinaranja, y ella sin poder reaccionar, se quedó de pie, esperando poder sacarse esas perturbadoras imágenes de la cabeza.

El capitán corrió hacía ella y luego de estirar su pierna, golpeó en una barrida a su antiguo enemigo, a la altura de la cintura. Él había peleado con Ace, y sabía que a pesar de ser algo así como una ilusión, esas cosas tenían fuerza y quizás… esa arma tuviera balas de verdad. No iba permitir que ese idiota volviera a lastimar a Nami.

Estiró su brazo y la enrolló por la cadera, atrayéndola hacía él en el momento que la goma se contrajo.

**¿Qué esta pasando? – **Ambos médicos se acercaron a ellos

**Cuiden a Nami –** Luffy la apoyó suavemente contra una de las paredes

**Pero…** -

No escucho. Nada lo había parado en aquella ocasión. Y nada lo iba a parar en esta. Luego de que la nube provocada por el gyojin se esparció, el morocho contempló que éste se puso de pie, nuevamente. Sí, sabía que no sería fácil. Y no pretendía que lo fuera. Luffy se hizo sonar los dedos, y luego de esperar que Arlong se ponga de pie, lo fulminó. Iba a vencerlo de nuevo.

Adoptó una posición de ataque. Necesitaba derribarlo lo antes posible, debían salir de allí rápido. Estiró su brazo lo más lejos que las paredes le dejó, y luego de tomar velocidad, se dejó llevar.

Su puño voló por los aires hacía su rostro. Pero como se lo esperó, fue atajado por la gran mano de aquel hombre.

Luffy lo contempló. Ya había peleado una vez con él. Y ya sabía sus ataques. Era hora de demostrarle lo que había aprendido en todos esos años.

Al ver que el hombre no soltaba su mano, se dejó llevar por el impulso de su cuerpo y lo envistió con su cuerpo. Cayeron al suelo, y al saber que se encontraba liberado de sus garras.

Flexionó sus rodillas y, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes, utilizó sus piernas como bombas. Logrando que su sangre comenzara a fluir a una velocidad inhumana. Cierto vapor comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y mientras preparaba su próximo ataque, el enemigo rió.

**¿Qué es lo que te pasa en el cuerpo, Mugiwara? ¿Acaso es una broma? – **

Sí. Lo mejor era que pensara que era una broma. Lo mejor era que no se la vea venir. Tenía frente a sus ojos a la persona que le había causado tanto dolor a su navegante, tanta impotencia y… Se preparó. Estaba listo, solo debía atacarlo y luego huir de allí.

**Gomu Gomu no… - **Exclamó cerrando su puño y llevando su brazo hacía atrás – **Jet Pistol – **

Fue un golpe veloz y seco. Su puño impacto en las costillas de aquel hombre, rompiéndolas y dejándolo sin aliento. No solo el rencor de aquella vez lo había impulsado, si no también el odio de hacerle revivir a su querida nakama el pasado. Todo había terminado o al menor eso había pensado cuando habían vencido a todos aquellos gyojin en la isla del East Blue. Pero jamás imaginó que más de dos años después, iba a volver a tener contacto con aquellos monstruos que habían destruido decenas de vidas.

Cuando el cuerpo de Arlong se volvió a estrellar con una de las paredes, Luffy estiró ambos brazos hacía atrás y luego los dejó hacer lo que naturalmente la goma hace. Sus manos se hundieron en el pecho del gyojin hundiéndolo aun más en la pared.

Con la respiración pausada, pero que el cuerpo inmóvil de aquel desagradable hombre cayera a suelo y luego, saltó por los aires y utilizó su técnica final.

Junto sus pies y luego de posicionarlos cual lanza, utilizó todas sus fuerzas bañadas en el Gear Second para caer sobre el pecho de su contrincante.

Al no ver movimiento, más que una neblina de polvo, volvió a s estado normal, el vapor dejó de emanar, y el color de su piel, volvió a la normalidad. Cayó de pie, cansado y mientras contemplaba al enemigo inerte, se dedicó a respirar con velocidad.

Utilizar esa técnica lo dejaba completamente agotado. Pero valía la pena.

Volteó hacía sus nakama quienes lo miraron sorprendidos, notaron la furia del hombre en el momento que comenzó a golpearlo por más inconciente que el enemigo este. Sin emitir palabra caminó hacía su querida navegante y luego de agacharse junto a ella, la miró a los ojos.

Todo había terminado, una vez más.

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Se que no ha sido muy largo, pero dado que empezado la universidad, ando con los tiempos justos. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, nos leemos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Nos volvemos a encontrar con éste fic, ni siquiera ha pasado un mes ¡Que emoción! Me encanta poder actualizar a tiempo, y aprovecho este tiempo en el que no tengo exámenes para hacerlo. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a FalknerZero, a Luffy ASL, a chicazul, y a Luffy Ketchum. Muchas Gracias. **

La neblina se había puesto espesa, pero aún así el castillo se veía claramente desde donde se encontraban. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante edificación se encontrara en el centro de ese castillo y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta? Si la hija de ese viejo se encontraba perdida en ese laberinto, allí debía ser el exacto lugar.

Franky se escondió detrás del paredón para ocultarse mientras analizaba la situación ¿Qué era lo que debían hacer? Claro, debían esperar a Luffy ¿Pero acaso el resto de la tripulación serían igual de supers que él como para encontrar el centro?

Contempló a los oficiales de la marina para intentar deducir que era lo que tenían pensando hacer.

**Vamos a ingresar – **Dijo Smoker mientras contemplaba a Tashigi

**¿Entrar?** **Pero… - **La mujer volteó para contemplar los camino del laberinto – **El resto… - **

**Si terminamos con esto, saldremos más rápido de aquí – **Le explicó mientras cerraba su puño

En cierto punto tenía razón, sin embargo, todavía no estaban del todo seguros de que era lo que sucedía en aquel lugar. ¿Cómo iban a enfrentarse a algo que no sabían que o quien era? Lo contempló sería por unos segundos, y hasta que el vicealmirante no reafirmo su oración, Tashigi no cedió.

Ambos asintieron y luego de contemplar al carpintero se lanzaron hacía el castillo… Franky los contempló mientras las dos figuras humanas desaparecían entre la neblina. Debían esperar a Luffy, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, después de todo… Técnicamente eran enemigos.

Se sentó y se recostó contra una de las paredes mientras contemplaba el enorme castillo de roca que se abría ante sus ojos. Esperaría allí a su capitán o a que algo fuera de lo normal sucediera.

Ambos. Capitán y navegante, se contemplaron por unos segundos, sumidos bajo el silencio de los dos, únicos, espectadores. Luffy rodeó la cintura de la mujer con sus brazos y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, enfrascándola en una burbuja de calor.

Todo había terminado, una vez más.

Y por alguna razón, él había sentido que esa segunda vez, su odio hacía ese hombre, había aumentado. No sabía por que. Quizás era el hecho de que había contemplado la muerte de la persona que era tan importante para Nami, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón. La apretó contra su cuerpo, como resguardándola de los peligros que podrían llegar a aparecer.

Sintió el corazón de la pelinaranja latiendo con fuerza junto a su pecho y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro.

**¿Te encuentras bien? – **Le murmuró en el oído

**Si…** \- Respondió con el mismo tono de voz. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando allí dentro.

Recordó todo lo que Luffy había hecho por ella, una y otra vez. Y no entendía como en tan poco tiempo la amistad que cada uno de los tripulantes tenía con su capitán, se había vuelto tan leal y con un lazo indestructible.

Levantó su mirada y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. Lo que menos entendía, era cuando la amistad que habían sembrado juntos, se había vuelto algo más. Algo más fuerte. Al menos por su parte.

Liberó sus brazos y los enroscó en la nuca del morocho. ¿Vergonzoso? Lo era pero… En ese momento había algo más poderoso que superaba cualquier sonrojo o cualquier sentimiento de confusión. Tampoco sabía que era exactamente, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento… ¿Cuándo más?

Cerró sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, comenzó a acercarse al rostro del morocho, quien la contemplaba un poco perplejo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Repentinamente había comenzado a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, sin que lo pudiera controlar. ¿Eso era… Vergüenza? ¿Estaba sintiendo cierta incomodidad? Era más que obvio que nunca se había sentido así por estar tan cerca de una mujer. Para peor, ya había estado a tan poca distancia de Nami otra veces, entonces… ¿Por qué…?

Cuando sus labios se rozaron ambos sintieron cierta pasión encenderse dentro. Era raro, si. ¿Cómo podían estar sintiendo eso si solo eran… amigos? ¿Solo lo eran? Fueron segundos en los que sus rostros estuvieron juntos, y al separarse y recuperar el aliento, se contemplaron. Mientras que el hombre se encontraba sorprendido, la mujer desvió la mirada ruborizada. ¿Qué… qué era lo que había hecho?

Luffy volteó a contemplar a Chopper y a Law, quienes lucían igual de sorprendidos que él. Para ser sinceros, eso había sido completamente inesperado y extraño, pero… Jamás se imaginaron que la navegante podría llegar a hacer algo como eso.

El capitán se puso de pie de un salto y analizó la escena un tanto indeciso.

**¿Qué fue eso? – **Preguntó con poca seriedad

**¿Cómo que qué fue eso?** – Nami hizo exactamente lo mismo, se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de su nakama, lo contempló con el ceño fruncido

**¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Luffy insistió

**¡¿Qué?**! – Bufó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - **¡Chopper! – **Volteó un tanto cabreada

**Si…** \- Respondió un tanto asustado por la reacción de la mujer

**Explícale al idiota**… - Suspiró frustrada – **No ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no le expliques nada – **Se frotó cien con el dedo índice

**Pero ¿Por qué? – **Volvió a insistir

**Es tarde, es mejor que durmamos –** Su tono de voz cambio a uno autoritario – **A penas salga el sol, seguiremos buscando la salida de este lugar – **

Los tres hombres contemplaron como la mujer se alejó unos metros de ellos, y se acostó, dándoles la espalda. Una vez más, Luffy la había hecho enojar. No era nada nuevo, pero… El reno lo contempló mientras evaluaba la situación. Hacer enojar a las mujeres con esos temas era… complicado. O al menos eso había escuchado hablar a Sanji. Y ahora entendía la razón.

En cierto modo, había dicho el cocinero, se hería los sentimientos de las damas. Y eso era imperdonable.

Luffy se quedó de pie, sin entender mucho que era lo que había sucedido, pero aun así volteó al médico de su tripulación y sonrió.

**Me pregunto donde estará Sanji, tengo hambre… - **

Lo mejor sería hacer lo que Nami había dicho y así calmar un poco las cosas entre ellos dos.

El grupo que era guiado por Robin caminaba por en la oscuridad absoluta. Una densa neblina que había surgido de la nada comenzó a rellenar los escalofriantes pasillos del laberinto, logrando que este luciera más aterrador que antes. Usopp corrió junto a la arqueóloga y la miró un tanto asustado.

**Oi, Robin ¿A dónde nos estas llevando? La niebla esta ha comenzado a surgir de la nada… - **

**Quizás sea una niebla que tenga propiedad suicidas – **Comentó sin quitar la mirada del frente

**¿Pro…** **propiedades suicidas?** – Tartamudeó al imaginarse la escena

**¿Quién sabe?** – Le regaló una sonrisa para luego seguir su rumbo

**¡Ahhhhh!** **¡No quiero suicidarme! – **Gritó mientras se tomaba de la cara y corría en círculos

**¡Yo tampoco!** – Brook lo imitó – **Aunque… - **Frenó de golpe haciendo que el morocho se estrellara contra su espalda – **Yo ya estoy muerto, Yohohohohoho – **

**¡Cállense los dos! – **Bufó Zoro sin detenerse - **¿Qué no ven que si tuviera propiedades suicidas ya estaríamos muertos? – **

**Mmm… Puede ser… - **Usopp se sentó en el suelo y tomó su mentón mientras analizaba lo que el espadachín acababa de decir

**Lo importante ahora es encontrar a mi Nami-Swan – **Comentó Sanji mientras expulsaba el humo grisáceo de su cigarrillo

**¡Espérenme!** – Exclamó el tirador al notar que el resto se alejaba

Robin fulminó el pasillo. Sentía algo, algo extraño. Lo más probable era que estén a punto de llegar, o de encontrarse con alguien. De repente, bajo la luna blanca que apenas iluminaba el camino, escucharon el grito de su capitán que retumbo en todos los corredores.

**¿Luffy? – **Gritaron los cinco a la vez mientras abrían los ojos como platos

El morocho se levanto. A decir verdad, la idea de Nami no había estado mal. Dormir un poco, le hizo recuperar las fuerzas necesarias, pero ahora… Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño. Se puso de pie y recordó que no se encontraba en el Thousand Sunny ¿Dónde podría ir? Eso era un laberinto y dudaba que hubiera un retrete por esas zonas. Bueno… Decidió que lo mejor sería ir contra una de las paredes del baño y luego, volver a dormir hasta que el sol despierte a cualquiera de los cuatro.

Se bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a orinar sobre uno de los paredones. No había otra opción. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había usado el baño, y aprovechando su masculinidad, hizo lo que todo hombre hace a falta de un retrete.

Al terminar, se volvió a abrochar el pantalón y luego de soltar un bostezo volvió a su sector del piso para continuar con su sueño. Todo estaba normal, Chopper, Law y… ¿Nami? La joven no se encontraba donde la había visto por última vez y a cambio, en su lugar, yacía una pluma de algún tipo de pájaro.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa y corrió hacía ese sector.

**¡Nami se ha trasformado en una pluma! – **Exclamó - **¡Chopper! ¡Torao! –**

**¡¿Quéeeee?! – **El reno de nariz azulada se puso de pie y corrió hacía donde se encontraba Luffy

**¡Nami! – **Volvió a exclamar mientras sostenía la pequeña y delicada pluma en sus manos - **¡Mira! – **

**¿Pero cómo…? – **Chopper comenzó a entrar en pánico - **¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¡Médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico! – **

**Escuchen – **Law se uso de pie y tranquilamente caminó hacía ellos – **Es imposible que se haya trasformado en una pluma - **Tanto Luffy como Chopper hicieron silencio y, más calmados, lo contemplaron – **Lo más probable es que la hayan secuestrado y esa – **Señalo a la pluma – **Sea la firma de la persona que lo ha hecho – **

**¿La firma? – **Preguntó Luffy mientras volteaba a ver el pelaje

Se puso de pie sin dudarlo ¿Quién había sido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a secuestrar a uno de sus nakama? Iba a buscarlo, iba a encontrar y cuando lo hiciera, patearía su trasero por haberse metido con una de las personas más importantes para él. Cerró su puño aplastando el objeto de firma y frunció el ceño completamente enojado.

**¡Luffy! – **Sanji y Zoro ingresaron por uno de los pasillos, seguido por el resto del grupo. Sorprendidos contemplaron a su capitán, y al escuchar sus palabras, entendieron perfectamente que era lo que pasaba.

**¡Nami!** – Gritó luego de tomar aire - **¡¿Dónde estás?! – **

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que no ha sido muy largo, pero acabo de volver de un viaje y ya parto a la universidad, quería aprovechar este tiempo para actualizar mis fics, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Recuerdan que el capitulo anterior no había pasado ni un mes desde que había actualizado por última vez? Bueno... Este capitulo... casi tres meses... No lo puedo creer. El tiempo pasa rápido y ni me he dado cuenta de que los días se iban sumando y los fics se iban estancando. Espero que puedan perdonarme por ello. **

**Bueno... Como cada capitulo, quería agradecerles los comentarios a chicazul, a Law440, a Falkner Zero, a Luffy Ketchum, a Karen D Daichi, y a Kaoru likes One Piece. Gracias por su paciencia y por brindarme su apoyo en cada capitulo.**

**Otra cosa. Quería quitarles unos momentos de su atención para contarles algo que me estaba pasando recientemente, y que creo que todos los lectores LuNa de Fanfiction deben estar igual que yo. R****esulta que de una u otra forma me he enterado que ronda una troll en fanficion y que uno de sus lugares donde más le gusta molestar es aquí en la sección LuNa de One Piece. Dado que no solo ofende escribiendo perversos fics, sino que también molesta a autores (No solo a mí, también a camaradas), quería pedirle a cualquiera de los lectores que desee colaborar con la eliminación de su cuenta, si pudiera denunciar sus fics.**

**Esto no es por ir en contra de nadie, ni nada, mi intención no es desatar una "batalla" ni pleito ni nada. Solo es un llamado para aquellos que desean que este usuario deje de molestar a lectores y autores. Porque todos tenemos derecho a expresarnos pero siempre dentro de un margen donde no perjudique a los demás. También, por el hecho de que este usuario se la pasa comentando fics con groserías que me parecen del todo desubicadas hasta llegar al punto que exceden la gracia.**

**Claro que esto es solo para los que deseen colaborar, solo eso. Está en cada uno, y nadie será obligado a nada. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, y si alguno tiene alguna inquietud o alguna duda, los invito a escribirme un mensaje privado y les aseguro que allí respondo mucho más rápido de lo que actualizó mis fics. :S (No se si es bueno o malo). **

No era tan extraño que siempre sucediera eso. Tampoco era del todo común. Pero desde que cada uno de ellos se había unido a Luffy, ya sea siendo su nakama o siendo su aliado (Law), sus vidas habían dejado de tener la paz que poseían. Incluso para que lo que nunca habían tenido paz, el nivel de aventura, los problemas, los líos en los cuales, su capitán, los metía, no se comparaban con nada.

Luffy tenía la costumbre de ir por allí, sin pedir permiso y sin arrepentirse de nada, que era lo mas triste, o al menos para Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Nami. El resto era más flexible y quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que sus personalidades eran más fuertes y frías. Pero a pesar de los desacuerdos, los pleitos y discusiones, todos lo seguían. Por que era su capitán. ¡Y que capitán! El más respetable.

Y que ahora se encontraron en las profundidades de un laberinto, sin saber a donde ir, ni en donde buscar la salida, no era nada que los extrañara. Luffy había tomado la decisión de hacerle caso a ese viejo de la aldea y ahora se encontraban en otra de las muchas aventuras que habían vivido.

Cuando el morocho del sombrero de paja comenzó a correr por los pasillos aquella jaula monstruosa, nadie dudo en seguirlo. Uno de sus nakamas había desaparecido mágicamente y por claro que no iban a dejar que nada le pasara a Nami.

El capitán corrió sin parar, nada lo iba a detener. El aire emanaba de su nariz cual toro hambriento, y de sus ojos, salían pequeñas chispas de ira que demostraban lo que se encontraba. Lo único que detuvo a Luffy, fue un callejón sin salida, que, si no fuera por sus esplendidos reflejos, hubiese estampado con todo su cuerpo.

\- **¡Maldición! - **Exclamó y fulminó al paredón que se alzaba delante de él

\- **Mugiwara-ya, tranquilízate - **Law fue el primero en llegar detrás de él

\- **¡Oi, Luffy! ¿Qué esta pasando? - **Preguntó el espadachín cuando arribó

El resto no tardaron en llegar. Estaban acostumbrados a correr, y sobre todo, a correr detrás de su querido capitán. Se armó un gran semi circulo alrededor de Luffy, donde todos los integrantes de la tripulación, se quedaron observándolo con el ceño fruncido. La respiración del morocho estaba agitada, pero no era por agotamiento, sino por la cólera que fluía por todo su cuerpo. Volteó hacía sus camaradas, dejando la enorme pared contra su espalda. Sus ojos se movían de aquí para allá, y todos supieron que estaba utilizando el haki. El Kenbunshoku no Haki, para ser más precisos.

\- **No la encuentro ¿Dónde está? - **Murmuró, sin embargo esas palabras fueron fuertes y claras

\- **Nami ha desaparecido - **Explicó Chopper, para los que no habían estado presentes y todavía no entendían lo que sucedía

\- **¡¿Qué Nami-san QUE?! - **Vociferó el cocinero mientras sus ojos se encendían cual escape de gas a punto de explotar

\- **Fue secuestrada mientras dormíamos - **Agregó Law mientras posaba la mirada en el suelo, intentando pensar en un plan

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso son idiotas? -**Sanji se aceró hasta Luffy de manera brusca- **¿Cómo van a dejar que un raro se lleve a mi que Nami-san? - **Se plantó delante de él, y de la misma manera con la que había caminado, aplastó las mejillas del capitán con ambas manos y las presionó - **¿Eres idiota Luffy? ¿No sabes cuidarla? - **El silencio que se abrió paso tras esas palabras, incomodaron a todos los presentes. Luffy clavó sus pupilas oscuras en los ojos de Sanji y lo contempló furioso - **¿Qué no ves que ella confía en ti? ¡¿Tan difícil es entender que la vida de ella es mucho más importante que la tuya?! - **

**\- Sanji... - **La voz de Usopp fue en vano

\- **Eres el único idiota que no se da cuenta de las cosas, y que no puede ver más allá de su pequeño cerebro - **Los ojos del morocho comenzaban a enrojecerse debido a las venas de la retina que comenzaban a hincharse de la rabia - **¿No te das cuenta...? **

**\- Suficiente - **El peliverde de la tripulación dio dos pasos al frente y con su espada enfundada, golpeó al rubio, el cual salió despedido unos metros, estrechándose contra el francotirador

\- **¡Oi, Zoro! ¿Yo que tenía que ver? - **Exclamó éste desde el suelo

\- **Es suficiente - **Insistió

Nuevamente, un aura de incomodidad asotó a todos los miembros que se encontraban en ese sector del laberinto. La respiración de Luffy iba en aumento, tanto, que hasta jadeaba de la irritación.

Repentinamente, la agitación cesó. El capitán se incorporó y contempló a cada uno de sus nakama que se encontraban frente a él. Cerró sus ojos. No podía estar furioso. Sanji tenía razón. Si había un idiota allí, ese era él. Y lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que Nami confiaba en él, y también sabía que la vida de ella, era mucho más importante que la suya. Por un segundo, la inmadurez se fue, y llegó la racionalidad, pensó en lo que había sucedido antes de irse a dormir, y como había reaccionado y supo que había sido un completo imbécil.

(...)

Franky estaba aburrido. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, contra una de las enormes y gélidas paredes que conformaban ese laberinto. Hacía un rato largo desde que aquel hombre humeante y la mujer esa se habían ido. Y todavía no volvían. Contempló el castillo fantasmagórico que se alzaba delante suyo. Tampoco era taaaaaan truculento. Thriller Bark había sido mucho peor. Claro que sí.

\- **Maldición... - **Murmuró desanimadamente - **¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? - **

Repentinamente, algo capto su atención. Entre la niebla molesta que inundaba el enorme patio central de aquella compleja estructura, divisó algo. Rápidamente, se puso de pie y entrecerró sus ojos para intentar captar la situación. Primero divisó dos masas. Y luego...

\- **¿Quéeeee? - **Exclamó un tanto perplejo

Era... ¿Nami? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo caminando detrás de esa águila? Franky estaba completamente confundido. Pero... Intentó concentrarse en el rostro de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Se enderezó y tomó aire. Tenía dos opciones: Ir tras ella o esperar que Luffy y los demás llegaran. Analizó las dos opciones.

Y salió corriendo detrás de la mujer.

(...)

Había salido corriendo nuevamente, y como siempre, el resto de la tripulación, iba detrás de él. Nadie entendía hacía donde corría y por que, pero lo seguían. Tal y como lo hacía siempre. Luffy dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Espero dos pasillos más y giró a su izquierda, a la cual reconocía por su viaje cicatriz. No sabía que, pero algo le estaba diciendo el camino. Volvió a girar a la izquierda, y luego de esperar una abertura más, tomó el camino de la derecha. Y allí lo vio. Por fin. El laberinto se acababa. Frenó de golpe, y sintió como los pasos de sus amigos terminaban justo detrás de él. Todos quedaron en silencio, estupefactos y a la defensiva, contemplando la escena.

Una descomunal edificación se alzaba delante de ellos. Aún más imponente que los paredones de aquel laberinto. Por unos momentos nadie habló, hasta que Brook tomó la delantera.

\- **Oi... Veo algo allí con mis ojos... - **Se hizo un silencio - **Pero yo... No tengo ojos Yohohohohoho... - **

La mirada de todos se posó en el objeto que el músico había señalado con sus esqueléticos dedos.

\- **¿Pero qué es...? - **Preguntó Usopp mientras bajaba sus gafas especiales de tirador, y ajustaba el enfoque para poder observar mejor

\- **¡Franky! - **Robin salió corriendo hacía el cyborg quien se encontraba desplomado en el suelo

\- **¡Franky! - **Chopper corrió detrás de ella y una vez junto al carpintero comenzó a revisar su cuerpo para encontrar las heridas - **¿Qué te ha pasado? - **

**\- No... - **Poco a poco los Mugiwara fueron llegando - **No se acerquen... Allí... - **El cyborg levantó la mirada y contempló a su capitán - **Luffy, no vayas... - **

El morocho lo observó. Examinó seriamente el rostro golpeado y ensangrentado su nakama mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, pero mientras Franky intentaba pronunciar algo, unos pasos apocaron sus palabras. Levantaron la mirada y posaron su atención en la persona que se acercaba. Su figura a penas se hacía visible por la neblina, pero poco a poco la silueta fue cobrando forma, y luego color.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Menos Luffy. Él no se inmuto. No esta vez.

\- **Luffy - **Sus labios sonrientes que decoraban su rostro eran idénticos a los del verdadero

\- **Ace - **No se dejó intimidar por la copia barata de su hermano

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Se que no ha sido muy largo, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus opiniones. ¡ Nos leemos pronto !**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola mis a**m**ados lectores! Hoy estoy muy contenta de notificarles que el problema que he tenido se ha solucionado gracias a uno de mis lectores, Law440, quien se ha molestado en averiguar y hablar con el usuario acusador para probar mi inocencia en este supuesto plagio.**

**Quería, también, agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes, que me han apoyado en esto y me han dado sus ánimos. Todo se ha solucionado y este hecho me ha enseñado muchas lecciones. Primero que nada, a pesar de que esta comunidad sea encantadora y muy unida, sigue habiendo gente que esta decidida a trollear a otros usuarios con tal de molestar, no solo hablo del usuario que me acusó (Mantendré su nombre en secreto, al menos bajo este ambito), sino también otros, como nuestro/a querido/a amigo/a troll que ha estado molestando por aquí (Ustedes sabrán). Pero también, he aprendido que sigue existiendo gente muy linda que me ha dado su apoyo mediante un review o un mensaje privado, que jamás dudo de mí y que "lucho" por ayudarme a seguir adelante.**

**Se que cuando subí estos capítulos alegando que dejaría todos mis fics, fui un poco precipitada. Pero estaba muy confundida y estaba frustrada dado a que yo soy la autora legítima de Believe.**

**Pero por suerte esto se ha solucionado y ahora, todo volvió a la normalidad, así que... A pesar de comenzar nuevamente la universidad, seguiré con las actualizaciones de mis fics.**

* * *

No se iba a dejar intimidar por su hermano mayor ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! Ese no era su hermano. ¡Ese no era Ace! ¡Era una copia barata del que alguna vez había sido su hermano mayor! Ace jamás lo lastimaría y aun menos, a Nami, no después de saber lo que cada uno de sus nakama significaban para él. Frunció el ceño y lo contempló, no era gracioso. Claro que no. Burlarse de los sentimientos de las personas recreando su vida pasada. Recordó a Arlong y la reacción que éste tuvo sobre Nami, la misma que la imagen de Ace le generó a él, no, definitivamente, no era gracioso.

Dio un paso al frente, serio. No se iba a dejar perturbar por el pasado. Ya lo había aceptado, había sido complicado, incluso había estado a punto de caer en la depresión y la desesperación, pero finalmente había salido a delante gracias a Jimbe quien lo había hecho entrar en razón y a sus queridos nakama. Admitía haber tenido una caída cuando lo vio en aquel lugar por primera vez, pero no, ya no. Ahora la vida de su nakama estaba en peligro, tanto o incluso más que las otras veces, y no era hora de estúpidos juegos de niño atormentado por el pasado. Hizo sonar los dedos de su mano derecha y sonrió.

\- **Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes vayan dentro en busca de Nami - **

Todos entendieron perfectamente. Los tripulantes decidieron separarse en dos grupo, por un lado Chopper y Usopp que se quedarían socorriendo al cyborg, que todavía no había explicado la verdadera razón por encontrarse en esas condiciones. Y por otro lado, el resto, iría hacía el interior de aquel castillo en busca de su nakama desaparecida. ¡No había tiempo! Debían actuar rápido.

**(...)**

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos, se encontró recostada en un verdoso césped de primavera. El sol no le dejaba ver hacía arriba, pero parecía ser un día completamente despejado. Se sentó y observó su alrededor. A su derecha había un gran bosque de árboles cuyas copas eran sacudidas con la tierna brisa, delante de sus ojos se abría camino un prado extenso y desde esa perspectiva, sin fin, a su izquierda una pequeña casa donde en su patio descansaba una mesa y un par de sillas, y a sus espaldas, la pelinaranja distinguió una puerta lejana. Una puerta en el medio de la nada. ¿A dónde conducía? Se puso de pie y comenzó a plantearse cual de todos esos extremos debería investigar primero. Lo mejor era la puerta, comenzó a caminar hacía ella pero cuando dio un paso, un águila la sorprendió con su chirrido en el cielo. Se tapó los ojos con la palma de su mano y levantó la vista. ¿De dónde había salido ese animal?

Bueno, la verdad, no importaba. No sabía donde demonios se encontraba y como salir de allí. Y lo más extraño, había una puerta que llevaba... ¿Quién sabía donde? Que se encontraba en medio del aire. Dio otro paso.

\- **Ooooii... - **Escuchó que alguien corría hacía ella y volteó a la defensiva - **Oi, no, tranquila - **

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Quién era ese? Era un hombre de unos 25 años que lucía completamente tranquilo ante su presencia. Llevaba los cabellos despeinados de un color arena oscuro y los ojos eran grandes, ovalados y verdes. Llevaba unos pantalones negros largos, y una camisa naranja con los primero dos botones desabrochados, demasiado informal. A simple vista parecía ser el dueño de esa casa pero... ¿Qué hacía viviendo en aquel extraño lugar?

\- **¿Dónde estoy? - **Preguntó ariscamente

\- **Creí que primero la gente se presentaba - **Sonrió de manera dulce, lo que le hizo bajar un poco los violentos impulsos por salir de allí

\- **Sí... - **Murmuró avergonzada por su actitud - **Lo siento, em... Soy Nami ¿Sabes dónde estoy? - **

**\- Mi nombre es Curler - **Volvió a sonreír con esa calidez particular - **Esta es mi casa - **

**\- Pero... - **Lo contempló un poco confundida - **¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué isla se supone que es? - **

**\- Éste es mi mundo - **Dijo con la mirada clavada en ella

\- **¿Tu mundo...? - **Repitió sin entender del todo la situación en la que se encontraba - **¿Dónde esta el laberinto en el que estaba? - **

**\- Ese laberinto ya no existe - **

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estas hablando?! - **Exclamó aturdida. No podía ser real. ¡Maldición! - **Mis amigos... ellos... -**

**\- Oi... tranquila - **El hombre se acercó a ella - **Este mundo fue creado como protección - **Le explicó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer - **Solo pude salvarte a ti - **

**\- ¿A mi? - **Nami levantó la mirada y observó sus penetrantes ojos - **¿Por qué me salvaste? Ellos... ellos era lo único que tenía... - **Murmuró

\- **Ahora me tienes a mí - **Volvió a sonreír

Todo eso era muy extraño. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? No, no le iba a creer. Desde que se había levantado, todo había sido extraño, todo. El lugar, el hombre e incluso la explicación que le había dicho sobre su mundo. ¿Qué era eso de su mundo? No. No lo creía. Además... ¿Qué era eso de que lo tenía a él? Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- **¿Quieres ir a tomar un té? - **Le preguntó tranquilamente tal y como si nada sucediera

\- **Claro - **Sonrió

Era buena mintiendo. No, no le creía para nada, pero necesitaba seguirle el juego, y cuando éste no estuviera observando, escapar hacía esa extraña puerta. El hombre le tomó la mano y Nami sintió cierta tensión en su cuerpo. Tenía que relajarse o si no, ese extraño notaría su cuerpo rígido. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Se relajó y sintió un anillo en su dedo, quizás ese hombre no vivía solo después de todo.

La llevó hacía esa pequeña y amigable casa pero en vez de ingresar, se desviaron hacía el pequeño patio donde descansaban las sillas y la mesa. Soltó a la mujer de la mano para correr la silla, para que se pudiera sentar. Una vez que la pelinaranja se sentó, él la arrimó a la mesa. Nami observó la mesa, todo estaba servido. Las tazas, el jarrón con el té, los pastelillos. El hombre se sentó junto a ella y luego de servirle la taza, tomó una porción del pastel de mandarinas y le sirvió en pequeño plato de porcelana.

\- **Te gusta ¿Verdad? Es de mandarinas - **Dijo y comenzó a servirse para él

\- **¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las mandarinas? - **Preguntó antes de tomar el tenedor

\- **Es mi deber saberlo... - **No la miró a los ojos, se enfocó en su té y su porción de pastel - **Tu ahora no lo entenderás... - **Murmuró con calma - **Pero yo debo cortejarte - **

¡¿Qué?! No pudo reaccionar. ¿Cómo que era su DEBER? ¡¿Qué era lo que quería decir con DEBER?! ¿Cuál era la razón de esa obligación? Frunció el ceño y lo clavó en Curler, ese extraño hombre. Más le valía darle explicaciones de todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- **Nosotros debemos casarnos, vivir en esta casa y tener hijos - **

**\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! - **Exclamó mientras se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus piernas y tirando la tetera con el té dentro

\- **Oh... el té... - **Él también se puso de pie y tomó la tetera en sus mano - **Te advertí que no lo entenderías - **Puso sus ojos verdosos en ella, pero no había odio, ni resentimiento - **Traeré más té - **

El rubio se puso de pie y se alejó de ella, ingresó a su casa y luego de cerrar la puerta, Nami quedó sumida bajo un silencio bastante incómodo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dicho que ellos debían casarse y formar una familia? Ni siquiera lo conocía, y además... sus nakama... ¿Dónde estaban? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas con las decenas de preguntas que poseía. ¿Qué pasaba en aquel lugar? Cuidadosamente y sin hacer silencio, caminó hacía la puerta de la casa y se asomó por el cerrojo de la puerta. Ajustó su vista.

Y cuando distinguió lo que había dentro de la casa, se alejó con pasos sigilosos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No. No podía ser. No tenía sentido. Contra una de las paredes, el marine que los había perseguido en Loguetown, Arabasta e incluso, Punk Hazard... Y la chica que iba con él... ¡No tenía el más mínimo sentido! Ambos se encontraban con sus piernas y brazos estirados, atados contra la pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados y un poco de sangre en sus rostros y cuerpos, le dieron la información de que quizás estuviesen muertos, pero... ¿Qué hacían allí?

No podía quedarse allí. Salió dispara hacía la puerta. No podía quedarse en aquel lugar. No con ese maniático allí. La puerta. Esa extraña puerta era la solución. Esa extraña puerta la llevaría al laberinto, a sus nakama, a Luffy.

**(...) **

Debían llegar a la puerta de aquel castillo antes de que una nueva amenaza aparezca. Robin no necesitaba ninguna explicación, era todo totalmente razonable, Nami se había dirigido hacía ese castillo sumido en la neblina (Ya sea por sus propios medios o no), y Franky había querido ir a buscarla, o quizás ni siquiera la había visto y solo se había adelantado hacía el castillo por mera curiosidad, y ese clon de Portgas D Ace había aparecido de alguna manera y lo había atacado. Pero... Había algo que en la mente de la arqueóloga no encajaba ¿Cómo era posible que haya la copia de una persona que llevaba muerto dos años? No tenía el más mínimo sentido y sin embargo, el segundo comandante de los Piratas de Shirohige, se encontraba de pie frente a su capitán.

La morocha llegó primera a la puerta y luego de voltear hacía atrás y ver a los refuerzos simbolizados por cada uno de sus nakama, la abrió con rapidez. El sol la cegó pero una vez que sus claros ojos se acostumbraron, ingresó medio cuerpo dentro. Distinguió a lo lejos a su compañera corriendo hacía ella.

\- **¡Nami! - **Exclamó

\- **¡Robin! - **Sorprendida, soltó una sonrisa al notar que sus nakama no estaban perdidos - **Menos mal - **Murmuró sin detenerse

\- **¡Oh, no, no te irás! - **El hombre abrió la puerta y su rostro se transformó cuando vio a la pelinaranja corriendo hacía la única salida.

Curler levantó su mano izquierda y repentinamente, aquel espacio tranquilo y relajante como lo era, desapareció repentinamente. Nami se vio corriendo sobre la fría y dura piedra de un palacio monstruosamente grande. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Abrió los ojos y frenó para poder analizar todo lo que sucedía. Repentinamente y sin previo aviso, algo explotó en aquella puerta.

\- **¡ROBIN! - **Exclamó la navegante

Afortunadamente, cuando el peliverde percibió con su Haki aquella explosión, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y abrazó a la mujer evitando que la onda expansiva la afectara lo más posible. Ambos salieron volando por el aire, y cuando Zoro supo que venía la peor parte, la caída, colocó su cuerpo debajo para que el mayor golpe lo sufriera él. Luego de dar el primer golpe, ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que la energía cinética se detuvo. El hombre terminó sobre la mujer.

\- **¿Estás bien? - **Murmuró serio mientras se quitaba de su cuerpo

\- **Si - **Respondió mientras se sentaba - **Gracias - **Sonrió dulcemente

\- **Eh... Si, no, digo... - **Desvió su mirada avergonzado - **No es nada - **

Se puso de pie y quito dos de sus espadas. Bueno... Ahora sabían donde se encontraba la navegante, el problema iba a ser luchar contra la o las personas que se encontraran allí dentro. Luffy se encontraba peleando, estaba ocupado, así que dependía de ellos rescatar a Nami de ese castillo.

**(...)**

Luffy chocó su puño con el de su hermano mayor. ¡Maldición! Ha pesar de ser una copia de Ace, tenía casi la misma fuerza que el verdadero había tenido en su momento ¿Cómo era posible eso? Lo observó detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa... No, no era su hermano. Estaba seguro que eso era un truco sucio para hacerlo dudar, para hacerlo sentirse mal, para atacar sus emociones y debilitarlo.

La onda expansiva del choque entre ambos hombres, lo lanzó unos centímetros hacía atrás, pero ambos cayeron de pie. No había otra alternativa, Luffy estiró su brazo hacía la derecha y bombeó varias olas de sangre. Su sangre comenzó a recorrer sus venas y arterias rápidamente, tiñendo el color de piel a un rosado oscuro y debido a los líquidos de su cuerpo, y la temperatura de su cuerpo, cierto vapor comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo.

Estiró su mano hacía delante y afiló su mirada, su otro brazo lo flexionó hacía atrás, tal y como si fuese a pegar una piña. De hecho, haría algo parecido. Utilizó su Busoshoku para cubrir el brazo con el que daría el golpe, con aquella armadura que Rayleigh le había enseñado a usar y perfeccionar en su entrenamiento de dos años.

\- **¡Gear Second! - **Exclamó

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a la copia de su hermano, algo lo hizo detenerse.

**(...)**

Cuando el humo se dispersó, el rostro de Nami cambió totalmente. Esa estúpida bomba había traído como ventaba que ahora podía ver hacía el otro lado. Debía salir de allí, rápido, debía ayudar a sus nakama. Corrió hacía el gran agujero que la explosión le había facilitado y una vez allí, esquivó los cascotes del suelo, aquellos que anteriormente había sido pedazos de paredes de aquel castillo.

¡Todo era tan distinto! Observó la neblina leve que dejaba ver todas las figuras de sus conocidos. Pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto cuando se levantó de su inconsciencia. ¿Dónde estaba el bosque? ¿Dónde estaba el sol? ¿Dónde estaba la casa? ¿Y dónde...? Recordó a los marines ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! ¿Habían sido una ilusión o...? Al traspasar la pared, observó rápidamente hacía sus nakama y cuando distinguió a Luffy, salió corriendo. Necesitaba hablarle, urgentemente. Debían salir de allí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de que sus pulmones ya no daban abasto, no se detuvo.

Se detuvo de golpe. Frente a ella...

\- **No puede ser... - **

Delante de sus ojos, no yacía la copia del hermano del mayor. Entre su mirada y la de su capitán, se encontraba la figura esa, aquella imagen que Luffy había tenido que soportar hacía dos años. En la espalda del hombre, donde solía usar su tatuaje, yacía un gran agujero hecho por algo demasiado caliente. Nami recordó la noticia. Ace había sido atravesado por un puño de magma... Abrió sus ojos como platos. No... no... no...

Desvió su mirada hacía Luffy quien yacía de pie frente a esa forma. Sus pupilas temblaban sin quitarse de aquel hombre. ¡Maldición!

\- **Luffy... - **La voz tan similar a la de Ace la dejó un tanto confundida. Era tan similar - **¿Por qué...? - **Escuchó que murmuraba, y al toser escupió sangre - **¿Por qué me dejaste morir? - **

¡¿Qué?! La mujer observó a su capitán que había quedado boquiabierto, como en estado de shock. Aquel demonio estaba jugando con los sentimientos del morocho y no lo iba a permitir. Comenzó a correr hacía Luffy.

\- **¡Luffy! - **Gritó

Sin embargo algo la obligó a caer. Cayó hacía delante y sintió como unas manos tomaban sus brazos y los tiraban así atrás, tal y como si se tratase de un arresto. No le importó. Tomó aire y gritó:

\- **¡Es una ilusión! ¡No es real! ¡Eso no es real! - **La personas que la estaba tomando jaló de sus brazos, haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor - **¡Luffy, no es real! - **Chilló

Miró sobre su hombro para poder entender quien era la persona que la estaba deteniendo de esa manera tan brusca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la mujer que la sostenía tirada en el suelo, la apuntó con una arma en medio del cuello. ¡Todo eso se les estaba saliendo de las manos!

\- **No... No... ¡Nojiko! - **Exclamó

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy. No se si ha quedado corto o largo, hay poco dialogo así que quizás no sea tan largo pero... Siento que ha quedado más largo en relación con otros capítulos. Los que leen otros de mis fics ya sabrán, para los que no, repito que estoy con muy poco tiempo debido a la universidad, quizás tarde un poco en actualizar este y mis otros fics. **

**Pero volviendo a este nuevo capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno... Ahora se viene la parte del nudo ¿Verdad? Para ser sincera, no creo que le quede mucho a este fic, ya tengo el final en mi mente y creo que como máximo serán 5 capítulos más. Es por eso que me gustaría leer sus opiniones y comentarios para ir viendo que les va pareciendo el cierre de este fic. **

**Sin más que decir... ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado lectores? Bueno... para los que leen mis otros fics, ya sabrán que he vuelto. He tenido ciertos problemas con los parciales y finales en mi universidad, he estado estudiando mucho para poder aprobarlos y es por eso que no he estado mucho por aquí. Pero sepan que he regresado. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Luffy Ketchum, a Kaoru likes One Piece, a solitario 196 y a nico robin piscis 16. Sé que ha pasado tiempo pero amé releerlos en estos días.**

* * *

Cuando Nami divisó que su hermana era la que la tenía arrestada y que encima le estaba apuntando con una pistola al cuello, se le heló la sangre. Ahora entendía que era lo que sentía Luffy al ver a su hermano mayor, con la diferencia de que un pasado tormentoso revivía. Nojiko, o mejor dicho, la imitación de Nojiko la jaló hacía arriba y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Contempló una vez más a su querido capitán. Y se molestó con ella misma por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Bajó la cabeza logrando que sus cabellos anaranjados cayeran, formando una cortina de color. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Era la segunda vez. Hacía dos años, no había podido hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de su perdida y ahora... ahora sucedía lo mismo. Luffy estaba reviviendo aquel sufrimiento, aquella pérdida irreparable que lo había perturbado hasta llevarlo casi a la muerte. Y otra vez, ella tenía que esperar, hacerse aun lado, verlo desde lejos sabiendo que podía hacer cualquier cosa pero no que a la vez no podía.

Respiró profundamente y se dijo a si misma que no iba a dejar que aquel hombre siguiera sufriendo. No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por cada uno de ellos. Había ayudado a cada uno de sus nakamas cuando lo habían necesitado. Y eso era algo que no podía olvidar. Nunca olvidaría Arlong Park siendo destruida, nunca olvidaría cuando esa gran edificación que tanto la había torturado por ocho años se caía abajo y de entre sus escombros, Luffy aparecía victorioso. Esos recuerdos eran muy fuertes, ese día, al fin, había logrado concretar su libertad. Toda su isla había sido liberada y con ella sus ataduras hacia todas esas personas. Y gracias a él, ella había podido empezar a cumplir su sueño, su meta.

Contó hasta cinco. Sí, eso haría. 1...2...3...4...5... Y automáticamente forcejeó con su captora y salió disparada hacía la escena delante de sus ojos. Esquivó al falso Ace y se aproximó hacía su capitán. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo arrimó al suyo. Lo miró a los ojos y supo leer el dolor de su mirada.

\- **Él no es real, Luffy - **Murmuró seria intentando que su tono de voz lo tranquilizara - **Tu sabes mejor que nadie que él no es tu hermano - **Apoyó su frente contra la de él - **El jamás te diría eso, él jamás te lastimaría, Luffy. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? - **

No hubo respuesta y eso la desesperó. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón antes que la imitación de su hermana volviera y se la llevara a quien sabía donde. Desvió la mirada por encima de su hombro y supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Aquella mujer se encontraba caminando hacía ella con un paso lento y el arma descansando al costado de su cuerpo. Cierto temor comenzó a trepar por la espalda de la pelinaranja. ¡Maldición! Tenía que hacer entrar a Luffy en razón antes de...

Sintió como la mano de su hermana la tomaba de los hombros. Ya era tarde. No había nada más que hacer. Acercó el rostro del morocho al suyo y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios. Cuando la copia la arrancó de su lado, sintió un profundo vacío. No había encontrado otra manera de lograr sacarlo del trance. Sintió que Nojiko la tomaba de los cabellos y la arrastraba hacía dentro del castillo.

Fue llevada hacía el interior de aquella estructura de piedra y fue dejada delante de aquel tipo que había conocido en ese extraño mundo paralelo. Lo observó la mirada afilada. ¿Quién demonios se creía reviviendo el pasado de los demás y lastimándolos psicológicamente? No lo podía tolerar. Su hermana ató sus brazos hacía arriba con una cadena que colgaba del techo, tal y como si fuese una basura. Eso le molestaba. Intentó jalar hacía abajo, pero no podía. Sus muñecas comenzaban a ponerse rojas. Soltó un grito de dolor.

\- **Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos - **Comentó Curler con la mirada seria

\- **¡Déjame en paz! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - **Exclamó cuando se rindió. Dejó sus brazos quietos, no había forma de liberarse.

\- **Te dije lo que iba a pasar, pero no dejaste que te corteje - **Respondió mientras levantaba sus manos - **Así que pasemos al acto siguiente - **Pasó una mano por el cuerpo de la mujer sin tocarla y, repentinamente, un vestido blanco apareció - **La boda - **

**\- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! - **Gritó cuando notó que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de seda, tal y como un casamiento - **¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Eres un usuario? - **

**\- ¿Usuario? - **Soltó una grotesca carcajada que la perturbó - **Claro que no, esto es mejor que ser un maldito usuario - **Le enseñó la cara externa de sus manos con cierta soberbia - **Solo observa - **

En el dedo anular de cada mano, Curler poseía dos extraños anillos. El anillo de la derecha era blanco con un grueso hilo negro que decoraba todo el anillo en forma espiralada, mientras que el anillo de la izquierda era negro con su espiral blanco. Extrañada, la navegante frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenían que ver aquellos horribles anillos con todo lo que estaba pasando?

\- **Hace 800 años, durante los 100 años vacíos, un mago de un importante reino lleno de orgullo y poder, creó estos dos anillos - **Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos - **Uno lee el corazón - **Enseñó el blanco - **El otro recrea la realidad - **Mostró el negro - **El mago se lo entregó a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de aquel reino para que los use con sabiduría - **Cerró sus manos con fuerza, formando dos puños - **Pero lo que aquel hombre no sabía era que su mejor amigo, lo traicionaría. El traidor sería parte de lo que luego destruiría a aquellos ciudadanos - **Murmuró con cierta empatía en su voz - **Simplemente lo mató, quería esto con todo su corazón, tanto que hasta se atrevió a clavar un cuchillo en el pecho de su mejor amigo - **Volteó, dándole la espaldas a Nami - **Afortunadamente, no encontró los anillos. Éstos ya habían sido robados por alguien más... - **Sonrió demoníacamente - **Y fueron pasados de generación en generación - **

Contempló a Nami fijamente y luego se acercó a ella. Demasiado para su gusto.

\- **Las otras mujeres no han podido ser lo que yo quería, darme lo que yo anhelaba - **Susurró en su oído - **Pero sabes lo que dicen ¿Verdad? La décima cuarta es la vencida - **

**\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - **Furiosa por lo que le acaba de decir, aprovechó las cadenas para colgarse y partearle el pecho con fuerza - **¡Eres un desquiciado! - **

**\- Lo bueno de ti es que eres una pirata, nadie se preocupará por tu ausencia - **Sonrió cuando se enderezó. Distinguió que la mujer desviaba su mirada hacía la entrada del castillo donde sus amigos se encontraban luchando con copias que él mismo se había encargado de crear - **Él no vendrá a salvarte - **La respiración de la pelinaranja se detuvo y clavó sus ojos color chocolates en aquel rubio - **¿Crees que no se lo que sientes por él? Puedo leer tu corazón - **Estiró sus brazos - **Y también puedo leer los de él y créeme, no es correspondido - **

No supo que le dolió más. Si esa última oración o el hecho de que ya lo supiese desde hacía mucho tiempo. La respiración de la mujer se volvió tranquila y su mirada apaciguada. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- **¿Qué hay de los marines que tenías en aquella casa? - **Preguntó intentando ganar tiempo

\- **¿Los marines? Ah, hablas de el vice almirante y la mujer que lo acompañaba - **Hizo chasquear sus dedos y una pared desapareció dejando ver a Smoker y a Tashigi en las mismas condiciones que ella - **Digamos que están... - **

**\- ¡Déjanos salir! - **Exclamó la joven marine

Smoker lo miró con la mirada amenazante. Había oído un rumor acerca de aquellos anillos pertenecientes a los 100 años pero... Jamás creyó que algo semejante fuese real. Era algo un tanto descabellado por lo que la historia lo dejó pensativo.

\- **Bueno... Continuemos con esto - **

Curler volvió a posar sus sentidos en la joven pelinaranja. Estiró su brazo, la tomó del frágil cuello y apretó levemente. Se arrimó a su cuerpo, generándole cierto rechazo a la mujer y cuando arrimó su boca a la de ella. Sintió que todo se estaba por acabar.

**_" Gear Third " _**

Esas palabras fueron música para sus oídos. Escuchó la piedra crujir y repentinamente, el gigante puño de su capitán ingresó entre los escombros, rompiendo el adoquín que sostenía aquel lugar. El suelo tembló debajo de sus pies.

La estructura de piedra se vino abajo. Todo el edificio cayó debido al tamaño del puño de Luffy. Nami corrió debajo de una piedra a fin de protegerse. Logró llegar justo en el momento que miles de cascotes caían del cielo. Y salió, solamente, cuando el sismo se detuvo.

\- **Luffy... - **Murmuró

Escarbó entre las piedras, desesperada. Necesitaba encontrar a Luffy lo antes posible. Sacó piedras pequeñas, las que su fuerza le permitió, y las más grandes, las empujó con el peso de su cuerpo. Las cadenas se habían descolgado y ahora se encontraban en el piso, pero ellas no le impidieron hacer su labor. Divisó la remera roja de su capitán y su corazón se arrugó.

\- **¡Luffy! - **Gritó - **¡Luffy, por favor! - **

Sacó todas las piedras del cuerpo de su capitán y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que se encontraba inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llego. Espero que les haya gustado y pronto estaré actualizando tanto este como el resto de mis fics. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Feliz Año! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas lectores ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo han comenzado el año? Prometí que no tardaría tanto como la última vez y he cumplido. Ya es la segunda vez que actualizo de a dos fics, sucede que tengo problemas con internet y aprovecho a actualizar de a varios cada vez que puedo. Además, me estoy por ir de viaje y quería actualizar lo más que pueda antes de irme. Tranquilos, solo será una semana y cuando vuelva, prometo que seguiré con las actualizaciones. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Guest, a Kaoru likes One Piece, a Mara, a Luffy Ketchum y a Kiaa.**

* * *

No. Era imposible. Su capitán nunca habría caído de manera tan absurda. ¿Desde cuando Luffy se desmayaba de esa manera en plena pelea? Volteó hacía los escombros donde debería estar ese tal... Curler y volvió a posar sus chocolatosos ojos en su capitán. Al parecer, todo indicaba que Luffy había ganado pero... Lo sacó de los escombros y buscó con la mirada a Chopper. ¿Dónde estaban el resto? ¡Maldición! Tendría que improvisar. Apoyó su oído en el pecho del joven, intentando no tocarlo con el kairoseki se sus esposas.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Nada. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podía ser! Volvió a apoyar su oreja, esta vez la izquierda. Tenía en oírlo, tenía... La desesperación comenzó a trepar por su columna. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Contempló su pecho, necesitaba ver si este se inflaba y se desinflaba. Nada. ¡¿Cómo que nada?! La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Volvió a buscar a Chopper, a Law, a cualquiera que la pudiera ayudar. Cualquier Nakama. Frnaky. Brook. Usopp. Sanji. Zoro. Robin ¡Cualquiera! ¡Maldición! Quería que alguien la ayudara, quería que alguien evitara que se desplome en ese mismo momento.

Tomó las cadenas con su boca y la sostuvo en alto con el fin de no toquen al morocho. Apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a apretarlo pausadamente. RCP. RCP. ¡¿Desde cuando ella sabía hacer RCP?! Estaba improvisando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

\- **¡Maldición, Luffy! ¡No puede morir! - **Se fijó nuevamente a ver si había reacción nada. Siguió con más brusquedad. Era de goma, jamás quebraría sus costillas - **El rey de los piratas no puede morir de una manera tan... ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera encontramos Raftel! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No sin antes...! - **

El sollozo ganó de antemano. No pudo terminar la oración. Cuando se fijó por tercera vez supo que era inútil. Su corazón no latía. Sus pulmones no remiraban. Su vida ya no estaba. Apoyó el rostro de lleno en su pecho. Y cuando los cabellos cayeron a su alrededor, formando una cortina, comenzó a llorar. No podía ser. No tenía sentido. Nada había logrado matar a su capitán. Ni los Shichibukai, ni siquiera había muerto en la guerra o Impel Down. Había sobrevivido a todo. Había luchado contra hombre temibles, e incluso se había separado dos años con el fin de volverse más fuertes.

\- **No entrenaste tan duro para esto, no superaste la muerte de tu hermano para esto - **Murmuró

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto? ¿Qué sentido tenía matar a alguien como Luffy? Podía ser un idiota, un cretino infantil que no pensaba más que en sí mismo a la hora de iniciar una peligrosa aventura, pero... Al fin y al cabo... Al fin y al cabo... Era su capitán. Luffy había hecho mucho por cada uno de ellos y esa era la razón por la que lo seguirían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Él..

La pelinaranja se separó de su inerte cuerpo y lo contempló fijamente. Acarició sus cabellos con cuidado. Parecía tan tranquilo así, con los ojos cerrados y la piel tan fría. Posó sus ojos en sus labios. Estaban pálidos. Maldición... Si tan solo... Arrimó sus labios a los del cuerpo...

\- **¡Nami! - **Oyó un grito

Bruscamente se separó del cuerpo de su capitán. Esa voz... Esa voz era.. era... Volteó casi al instante y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo divisó emanando de las rocas. Era.. Era.. ¡ERA...!

-** ¡LUFFY! - **Exclamó sorprendida y alegre a la vez

El morocho corrió hacía ella y la sumió en un profundo abrazo, dejándola completamente estática. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y se alivió. Luffy no estaba muerto. ¡Luffy no estaba muerto! Él... En el momento que se separó de su capitán, volteó hacía el cuerpo. ¿Entonces...?

\- **Mira, le quite un anillo - **Sonrió y le enseñó el anillo negro

\- **¿Qué? - **La mujer procesó todo lo que había pasado - **El anillo que recrea la realidad, Luffy, tienes que destruirlo - **Le explicó seria - **Ese es el anillo que hace que las figuras aparezcan, tienes que... - **

El morocho activo su Haoshoku y con el poder de su voluntad, aplastó el pequeño anillo, volviéndolo polvo. Lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- **No puedo creerlo - **

El joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestiales apareció frente a ellos, emanando de entre las rocas al igual que Luffy. Los contempló con los ojos inyectados en sangre ¿Cómo se atrevían a destruir su preciada reliquia? Apretó los puños con fuerza y supo que su anillo más poderoso había fallado. Nami frunció el ceño. Él había creado a ese falso Luffy para hacerla entrar en crisis. La manera en la que se manejaba era sucia.

\- **¿Cómo pueden atreverse a arruinarlo todo? - **Aun tenía el plan B - **Unos mocosos que tanto miedo le tienen a la realidad - **

**\- ¡Eres un...! - **Nami dio un paso al frente

Pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de Luffy. Éste la tomó de la mano y la depositó detrás suyo. El mugiwara hizo sombra a sus ojos y éstos se posaron en Curler de manera amenazante. No iba a permitir que ese maldito jugara con los sentimientos de sus nakama. Eso lo enojaba. Comenzó a dar pasos hacía él con intención de matarlo. Su fuerte era recrear la realidad para no pelear, para que marionetas peleen por él. Ahora... Se encontraba en desventaja. El rubio comenzó a ponerse nervioso, revisó entre sus harapos y encontró un pequeño cuchillo de monte. Lo apuntó hacía el morocho y con temor respiró profundamente. Sabía que él lo atacaría, estaba seguro. Pero luego del ataque se descuidaría, pensando que ganó y cuando eso pasara, posó sus ojos en la pelinaranja.

\- **Gear Second - **

La sangre comenzó a ir a mayor velocidad en el cuerpo del morocho, tanto que hasta su cuerpo se tiño de un rosado oscuro. Apuntó su brazo tal y como si de una flecha se tratase y luego de pronunciar "Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol", incrutó su puño en el estómago del hombre. Curler aguantó el golpe con toda la voluntad que pudo. La fuerza de aquel pirata era increíble. Veloz como un rayo, Luffy apareció detrás de él. Estiró su pierna pero antes de siquiera poder vérselo venir, Curler salió corriendo hacía delante y tomó a la navegante por los brazos. Apoyó el cuchillo en su cuello y sonrió maléficamente.

\- **¿Quién ríe ahora Mugiwara? - **Preguntó animado

\- **Déjala ir ahora - **Fue seco. Dio un paso al frente

\- **Avanza medio centímetro más y tu querida navegante muere - **Apoyó con más fuerza el arma filosa

Los ojos del morocho se cargaron de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenizarla de esa manera? Volvió a activar su Haoshoku pero... Al parecer... ¡Maldición! ¿Cuán fuerte era la voluntad de ese cretino?

\- **Ni se te ocurra seguirme o tu preciosa mujer muere - **Comentó con una sonora risa

\- **¡Luffy! - **Exclamó la pelinaranja revolviéndose entre los brazos de aquel extraño

\- **Cierra la boca o te mato - **Susurró en su oído

El morocho contempló impotente como se alejaba hacía el laberinto. ¡Maldición! No podía hacer nada. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y las venas de sus brazos se hincharon fuertemente. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

\- **¡Mugiwara! - **Volteó hacía la derecha

Divisó a Smoker y a Tashigi intentando salir entre los escombros del antiguo palacio, el que él mismo se había encargado de demoler. A pesar del enojo que estaba sintiendo a causa de la situación, soltó una sonrisa y se acercó a grandes zancos hacía ellos.

\- **Oh, Humitos y la chica que siempre esta con él - **

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Mugiwara? - **Preguntó el vice almirante

\- **Esta yendo hacía nuestro barco - **Soltó repentinamente la capitana de la marina

\- **Tashigi ¿Cómo...? - **Smoker abrió los ojos como platos

\- **El camino que tomó - **La mujer puso los ojos en su superior - **¡Smoker-san quiere robar nuestro barco para escapar! - **

**\- ¡¿Escapar?! ¡¿Con Nami?! - **Gritó Luffy un tanto desesperado - **Oi, tu ¿Sabes donde esta tu barco? - **Posó sus ojos en Tashigi

\- **¿Yo? - **Preguntó. Se hubiese apuntado a ella misma si no hubiese tenido las manos atadas - **Claro... - **

**\- Perfecto - **

Luffy estiró sus brazos y tomó a la mujer de las caderas. Ella soltó un grito cuando Luffy la apoyó sobre su hombro.

\- **¡Smoker-san, sálveme! - **Gritó

\- **Intenta no apoyar las esposas de Kairoseki en mi espalda - **Le dijo y salió corriendo - **¿Por dónde debo agarrar? - **

Smoker contempló la imagen si poder hacer nada. Mugiwara no Luffy se había llevado a su compañera y él, no podía hacer nada. Estaba esposado con aquellas malditas esposas. Las únicas dos debilidades que tenía que evitar todo usuario. ¡Maldición! Ese hombre si que estaba preparado.

Se puso de pie con cierto pesar y dio varios pasos antes de desplomarse en el suelo. No podía. No podría seguirles los pasos, debía confiar, una vez más, en Mugiwara. Por alguna razón del destino, cada vez que tenían un problema, Monkey D Luffy aparecía para cooperar con ellos. Y siempre lo lograban.

\- **¡TU! - **Miró de reojo hacía esa voz

\- **Oi Zoro, es un vice almirante de la marina - **Murmuró Usopp jalándole del haramaki

\- **¿Otra vez? - **Preguntó Sanji con aire despreocupado

\- **¿Dónde están Luffy y Nami? - **Preguntó Robin curiosa

\- **Esto se esta volviendo Super extraño - **Franky dio un paso al frente y levantó sus gafas

\- **Yohohohohoho - **Rió Brook - **Estas imitaciones dan miedo - **

**\- Oh, esta herido - **Chopper salió corriendo hacía el marine - **Oi, Torao tienes que quitarle las esposas - **

**(...)**

Luffy corrió entre los grandes pasillos de aquel laberinto. Corría sin detenerse, siguiendo los procedimientos que la joven marine le decía. Tenía que encontrar a Nami lo antes posible, antes de que fuese tarde. Si aquel maldito llegaba a salir a alta mar, todo sería más complicado para él, para un usuario.

Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, hizo una especia de L y siguió por el camino recto que Tashigi le indicó. Vio una luz lejana y cuando divisó que el camino terminaba, que aquellas largas paredes llegaban a su fin, sonrió. Lo había logrado, había llegado al final del laberinto. Salió por aquella extensa pared y divisó el hermoso mar del Nuevo Mundo. Pero...

\- **¡Maldición! - **Exclamó

El barco había zarpado. El gran buque de guerra de la marina se encontraba a varios metros de tierra firme. Luffy apoyó a la mujer en el suelo y contempló el barco.

\- **Gracias por esto - **Susurró

Corrió hacía el interior del túnel, enganchó sus brazos en los paredones y fue hacía atrás, tensando la goma de sus extremidades. Se estiró lo suficiente y luego de sentir que su cuerpo y ano daba más. Se dejó llevar. Salió disparado por los aires, volando cual pájaro. Su sombrero quedó sostenido por el pequeño hilo que no permitía que este escapara. Contempló como el navío se acercaba cada vez más y más a su rostro, y luego de cruzar los brazos sobre su rostro, se incrustó contra la madera del barco.

Se puso de pie y contempló a su alrededor. Frente a él, Cruler y detrás suyo, atada al gran mástil, su navegante. Frunció el ceño. Y se preparó para la batalla. Curler lo contempló sorprendido. Había logrado llegar hasta allí.

\- **Nami, tranquila, en un momento te sacaré de allí - **

**\- Luffy... - **Murmuró la mujer asustada. Había creído que no llegaría a tiempo.

\- **Oh, pero que romántico - **Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa desalineada - **Es una pena que lo que sienten jamás pueda concretarse - **Sacó un revolver de su cinturón y lo apuntó a la mujer - **Despídete de tu navegante - **

Jaló el gatillo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les haya gustado. Ha quedado más largo ¿Verdad? Lo he dejado en un momento picante y lamentó informarles que el próximo capitulo será el último pero prometo que no tardaré en subirlo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Cómo están lectores? Bueno... El momento ha llegado. Hoy termina este fic de 14 capítulos que comenzó en agosto del 2014. Para un autor el momento más estresante es el final. Es allí donde el lector se lleva un buen memorando de toda la historia o si lo arruinas para siempre. Y a su vez, personalmente siempre me siento mal cuando termino una historia o un fic. Es como cerrar un ciclo y como todo ciclo cuesta. **

**Estoy muy contenta de poder darles el final de esta historia. Cuando empecé escribiéndola jamás pensé que tendría tanta enganche en los lectores de fanfiction y de hecho, cuando leí los comentarios del primer capitulo quedé completamente sorprendida. **

**Es por eso que quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron y comentaron a lo largo de toda la trama y por supuesto, particularmente a los que dejaron sus ánimos este último capitulo: LuNa Fan, LuNaObssesed, Luffy Ketchum, angie-chan, ale y alyzama. **

**¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

**\- Gear Second - **

Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había oído el sonido, había visto la explosión en la boca del arma y ahora, solo tenía que esperar que el dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Contrajo todos sus músculos con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior. Si tenía suerte solo sería un dolor inaguantable, si no... Moriría.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos y al notar que la bala no había tocado su cuerpo, los abrió con brusquedad. Delante de ella, Luffy se encontraba de pie, resguardándola de aquella maldita bala. Soltó todo el aire que tenía guardada en sus pulmones y lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Una vez más, Monkey D Luffy, su capitán, la había salvado de una muerte asegurada.

\- **¡Luffy! - **Exclamó alegre

Pero al ver que el morocho no se movía cierta preocupación la invadió. Escuchó la sonora risa de aquel joven de cabellos rubios e intentó safarse de su captura con el fin de ir a ver que le sucedía a su querido capitán.

Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- **¿Qué? - **Su voz se quedó sin aliento

\- **Jamás pensé que estas pistolas con balas de Kairoseki funcionarían - **Comentó Curler contemplando el revolver - **Vegapunk es un maldito genio, es una pena que se dedique a colaborar con el gobierno - **

\- **¿Balas con Kairoseki? - **Repitió sorprendida

Vio como el morocho se desplomaba delante de sus ojos y cierto terror la invadió. ¿Luffy sensible a las balas? ¿Desde cuando? ¡El era un hombre de goma! ¡No le podían afectar las balas! ¡Se supone que rebotaban en su cuerpo!

Se movió inquieta hasta que la cuerda que la sujetaba aflojó. A pesar de que no podía liberarse de las esposas de kairoseki, logró quitarse de las garras de la soga. Automáticamente, salió disparada hacía el morocho.

\- **¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! - **Exclamó desesperada mientras lo veía caer al suelo

Llegó a atajarlo para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso de madera y lo ayudó a apoyarse con suavidad. Esta vez no era una imitación. El anillo había sido destruido y el Luffy que se encontraba herido, era el verdadero. Apoyó su cabeza con cuidado y lo contempló desesperada.

\- **Luffy... - **Murmuró nerviosa

\- **Oh, pero que romántico ¿No creen? - **Acotó Curler desde su posición - **Ahora él morirá y tu - **Apuntó a la pelinaranja - **Vas a cumplir tu rol, querida - **

Nami lo fulminó. Cegada por la ira. ¡Maldición! Otra vez. Otra vez había sido capturada por el enemigo, y ahora... ahora que Luffy había sido herido por su culpa, se sentía mucho peor. No solo era débil, sino que también obstruía el paso de sus nakamas. Era frustrante.

Se puso de pie.

\- **Vas a arrepentirte por lastimar a mi capitán - **Gruñó con los músculos tensos

\- **¿Vas a luchar por tu amor? - **Preguntó enarcando una ceja

La mujer desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada. No iba a pelear por su amor, iba a pelear para defenderlo. Él lo había hecho cientos de veces y ahora, por primera vez, le tocaba a ella cuidar su espalda. Los roles se invertían.

**\- ¡Vamos! No me digas que te avergüenza admitirlo - **

Nami se agachó y luego de contemplar el agujero en el pecho de su capitán, se alegró de que fuese en el lado derecho. Si hubiese sido del otro costado... Quizás... Podría haberle tocado el corazón. Maldijo a Vegapunk y a sus estúpidas balas de Kairoseki.

\- **Nami... - **Luffy abrió uno de sus ojos adolorido

\- **¡Luffy! Tranquilo - **Acarició sus suaves cabellos - **Déjamelo a mi - **

**\- No, espera... - **El kairoseki en su cuerpo lo estaba debilitando

\- **Solo tengo que... - **Comentó con una sonrisa

\- **Necesito un favor... - **La interrumpió y la pelinaranja lo contempló seria - **Quítame la bala... - **

**\- ¡¿Qué?! - **Se quedó sin aliento

¿Cómo se suponía que le quitaría aquella bala del pecho. Observó al herida que emanaba sangre y por un segundo temió desmayarse. Ella no era Chopper o Law, no era médico. Ni siquiera era Zoro o Sanji, los veía capaces de hacerlo. O Robin. Maldición, ella no tenía la fuerza de voluntad como para aguantar eso.

\- **Pero... - **

**\- Yo se que puedes... - **Murmuró y el dolor penetró todo su cuerpo - **Confío en ti... - **

Esas palabras la alentaron. Él confiaba en ella, todos confiaban en ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, sino... Luffy podría...

Respiró profundamente e incrustó los dedos en su pecho. Aguantó sus ganas de vomitar e intentó controlar el temblor de sus extremidades. Eso era asqueroso. No solo eso. Tenía mucho miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Sumergió tres dedos en la herida y escarbó hasta que sintió algo duro. ¡La bala! Lo oyó chillar y posó sus chocolatosos ojos en él. La estaba pasando mal. Pero no quedaba otra, sin Law allí, la bala afectaría su combate. La tomó con sus dedos y lentamente la jaló hacía afuera.

\- **¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - **

Al ver la maniobra de Luffy y Nami, Curler salió disparado hacía ellos. Necesitaba evitar que aquella maldita mujer quitara la bala de kairoseki de su cuerpo. Las malditas pistolas de Vegapunk solo tenían espacio para una bala a la vez y recargarlas llevaba su tiempo. Aquel invento era algo que la marina tenía de prueba, nada más.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la pelinaranja, levantó su pierna y pateó su rostro para evitar que lograra concretar su acto. Nami cayó de espaldas, estrolando su cabeza contra la madera. Soltó un grito y Curler se paró a su lado. Del labio de la mujer comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre.

\- **No tienes que hacer eso esposa mía - **Murmuró con una sonrisa desfigurada

Había ganado. Nami se encontraba en el piso, Luffy inmóvil por el kairoseki. Solo debía tomar a ese usuario y arrojarlo por la borda. Y listo. Todo había salido como él quería. Bueno... Había perdido el otro anillo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

\- **En cuanto me encargue de este pirata, nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre - **Se agachó y quitó los cabellos del rostro de la mujer - **¿Alguna objeción? - **

**\- Muchas - **Respondió Luffy desde su espalda

Cuando Curler volteó, abrió los ojos como platos. Recibió un puñetazo por parte de Luffy que lo alejó de su navegante. El rubio voló por la cubierta y se chocó contra la branda que le evitó caer al mar. Curler se levantó y se quitó la sangre de la nariz.

Luffy se acercó hacía su navegante y se agachó junto a ella. Nami sonrió y abrió su mano para mostrarle la bala toda ensangrentada. Lo había logrado.

\- **¿Estás bien? - **

El morocho pasó un dedo por el labio de Nami, quitando la sangre. La pelinaranja se enderezó y lo contempló seria. Había logrado quitarle la bala a tiempo, no podía ser más feliz.

\- **Si... - **Solo le dolía un poco la cabeza y bueno... Sabía que se le hincharía el labio por el golpe

\- **Bien - **El capitán acercó sus labios a ella y los besó suavemente - **Quédate lejos de ese tipo - **

Lo vio alejarse. Pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lo contempló de espaldas, tan decidido como siempre, como si esa bala en el pecho, no hubiese significado nada. Como si ciertos dolores del alma fuesen más insoportables. Pero... Se tocó los labios con su mano derecha y respiró profundamente. ¿Por qué la había besado?

\- **Así que te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? - **Curler se puso de pie, pero tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda - **Un poco tarde porque ambos morirán - **

Luffy se le acercó con el paso firme. Él sería el rey de los piratas y nadie iba a decirle cuando moriría y menos cuando moriría alguno de sus nakamas. Notó que los brazos de Curler temblaban y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le quitó el otro anillo.

\- **No puedes hacer nada sin estas cosas - **Luffy hizo polvo el otro anillo - **¡Eres patético! -**

\- **¡¿Qué haces?! - **Exclamó y dio paso hacía atrás, chocándose contra la baranda

\- **Nunca - **Afiló su mirada aterrándolo aun más - **Vuelvas a golpear a MI navegante - **

**\- Yo, no... - **Tartamudeó

\- **Gomu Gomu no... ¡Bazooka! - **

Luffy estiró ambos brazos hacía atrás. Los estiró lo más que pudo. Y cuando estuvo listo, ante los ruegos de su oponente, lo mandó a volar por lo aires. No supo hacía donde, ni donde caería, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no volverían a ver a Curler por mucho tiempo.

Contempló el horizonte sin emitir palabra. Ese tipo si que daba pena, no tener nada de fuerza voluntad. Su único poder eran esos estúpidos anillos. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Todo había acabado.

Cuando volteó, se encontró con Nami quien lo sumió en un abrazo. Automáticamente, ambos cayeron. La pelinaranja había olvidado que todavía poseía las esposas de kairoseki y, al apoyarlas sobre los hombros de Luffy, este perdió toda su fuerza.

\- **¡Lo hicimos! - **Dijo en un grito desde el piso

\- **Oi... - **Luffy sacó la lengua a causa de la debilidad que le producía aquella piedra - **Nami... Quítame el kairoseki... quítame el kairoseki... - **

**\- Oh, lo siento - **Comentó y se quitó

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se contemplaron algo incómodos. Ninguno de los dos olvidaba lo que había pasado momentos antes.

\- **Oi, Nami... - **

**\- ¡Debemos dar la vuelta al barco! - **Lo interrumpió nerviosa y corrió hacía el timón del buque de marina

Nami tomó el mando de aquel navío y emprendió la vuelta a aquella isla donde el resto se encontraba.

**(...)**

Los mugiwara, Law y los marines lograron llegar al mismo punto donde había zarpado el barco de la marina y cuando contemplaron que algo salía volando por los cielos, supieron que Luffy había triunfado. Franky contempló a ambos lados, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. El Sunny se encontraba a varios metros.

\- **El Sunny esta super bien - **Sonrió

\- **Tenemos que llegar hasta allí, Yohohohoho - **Rió Brook

\- **Yo puedo solucionarlo - **Alardeó Usopp mientras se apuntaba con un dedo

Usopp utilizó su Kabuto para que un barco apareciera en el mar, luego hizo aparecer otra planta con largas cañas. Tanto él como Brook y Franky tomaron dos de esas plantas y se subieron. Alejándose con el paso de las olas.

Somker contempló como su buque se acercaba a ellos. Se había podido liberar de las esposas gracias a Trafalgar Law y ahora solo tenía que esperar que Mugiwara llegara. Siempre era lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaba topándose con esa tripulación y no solo eso, siempre terminaba simpatizando y cooperando con Monkey D Luffy.

Cuando el barco se arrimó a la orilla, todos pudieron presenciar al capitán y a la navegante arribar.

\- **¡Hola! - **Luffy agitó sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- **¡Luffy! - **Exclamó Chopper - **¡¿Qué te pasó?! - **

**\- ¿Ah? ¿Esto? - **El morocho saltó del barco, cayendo en la fría piedra - **Un bala - **

**\- ¿Bala? - **Repitió Robin curiosa

\- **Se supone que las balas no te hacen nada - **Sanji soltó el humo de su cigarrillo

\- **Era de kairoseki - **

\- **¿Kairoseki? Eso será un problema - **Comentó Zoro

\- **¡Doctor, doctor! ¡Llamen a un doctor! - **Chopper comenzó a correr de aquí para allí

\- **No es nada, Nami la sacó a tiempo - **Sonrió

\- **Oi, Torao - **Nami se acercó a él - **¿Puedes quitarme estas esposas? - **

**\- Room - **

Creó un círculo alrededor de Nami y luego de advertirle que solo sería por unos momentos, cortó sus manos, dejando caer las esposas y las volvió a unir. La mujer soltó un grito pero cuando vio que todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, se calmó.

El vice almirante de la marina dio un paso al frente.

**\- Mugiwara, los anillos... - **Comenzó Smoker

Luffy posó su mirada en él.

\- **Los destruí - **Dijo serio

\- **Entiendo - **

Bajó su mirada. El capitán pirata lo contempló sin emitir ninguna palabra. Y luego giró hacía el cocinero de su tripulación.

\- **Oi, Sanji. Carne - **Sonrió

\- **Solo espera que estemos en el Sunny, Luffy - **El rubio puso los ojos en blanco

Inesperadamente el suelo comenzó a temblar y todos supieron lo que eso significaba. El laberinto entero comenzaba a desmoronarse, los mugiwara siguieron con la mirada al Thousand Sunny. Y en el momento que estuvo a su lado, todos se subieron al gran barco del futuro rey de los piratas.

\- **¡Zarpemos! - **Rió el capitán

**(...)**

La aventura había terminado y ahora, todos los mugiwaras se relajaban en sus rutinas. Nami salió de su habitación que compartía con Robin, y buscó a su amiga con la mirada. Encontró a la arqueóloga sentada en una silla, leyendo uno de sus libros y degustando un rico té helado que Sanji había preparado.

Caminó por la cubierta del Sunny y se sentó junto a ella. Robin cerró su libro y dio un sorvo a su té.

\- **¿Cómo te encuentras, navegante-san? - **

\- **Robin... - **Posó la mirada en el frente

Distinguió la figura de su capitán de pie en la cabeza del león de Thousand Sunny. Y lo contempló por unos segundos mientras el sol caía en el horizonte.

\- **¿Nami? - **Preguntó la morocha con cierto tono burlón - **¿Sucede algo? - **

**\- ¿Sabes? - **Su mirada se congeló en aquel hombre - **En el barco, él... él me besó - **

La arqueóloga soltó una leve sonrisa.

En la proa del Sunny, el capitán del barco contemplaba el horizonte. Una vez más, él junto con sus nakama habían vencido a otro demonio del Nuevo Mundo y ahora, su aventura continuaba hacía la última isla del Grand Line: Raftel.

Sus sentidos siempre estaban alertas, y es por eso que supo que alguien se acercó por detrás. Pero no volteó, claro que no. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. No había desarrollado en vano el Haki durante esos dos años.

Cuando una suave mano tomó la suya, sintió cierto escalofrío. Desvió la mirada para contemplarla y luego soltó una gran sonrisa. Apretó la mano de su navegante con fuerza.

\- **¿Cuál es la próxima isla, Nami? - **

**\- Dímelo tu, capitán - **Respondió ésta enseñándole el log pose

El morocho soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinaranja. Sí. La aventura en el Nuevo Mundo recién comenzaba.

* * *

**Bueno. Al fin ha terminado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado el final de este fic y quería volver a agradecerles a todos los lectores, a los que participaron dandome sus comentarios capitulo a capitulo y a todos los que ahora se encuentran leyendo esto. **

**Para los que leen otros de mis fics, sepan que los estaré actualizando pronto y para los que no, espero volver a encontrarlo en algún otro fic, mió o suyo. **

**¡Muchas Gracias Nuevamente!**

**Monkey D Victoria**


End file.
